Le feu et la glace
by meldawen
Summary: Quand nous avons trouvé ce livre noir,pour nous ce n'était qu'un livre vide avec un phrase en Tengwar, mais une fois traduite...fic abandonnée. Explications dans le 'chapitre' 13.
1. Chapter 1

Le feu et la glace: première partie, chapitre 1 :

**Le f****eu et la glace**

Disclaimer : le Seigneur des anneaux ne nous appartient pas.

Cette fic a été écrite à deux, et sur un coup de tête. Pour vous aider à comprendre l'histoire qui est sortie de nos cerveaux bizarres, voici une petite description de nos personnages. En fait, ces personnages, c'est nous, en quelque sorte.

Petite précision : N.D note de l'auteur Diane, et N.M note de l'auteur Maria

ND : D'abord, présentons Maria : cheveux roux (en fait d'après elle, brun-roux avec un peu de blond mais roux c'est plus simple)et longs, yeux noisettes, grande(1m75), je n'en rajouterais pas plus car je ne veux pas courir le risque de mourir prématurément). Fan inconditionnelle du SDA(pour le plus grand malheur de mon pauvre cerveau à demi contaminé par ses discours d'une heure et demi ou plus sur le sujet), sadique sur les bord (et même plus si vous voulez mon avis),c'est une amie loyale et (presque)solidaire, aussi folle que moi(et même plus des fois),JE L'ADORE, c'est ma meilleure amie.

NM : Ensuite, passons à Diane: cheveux châtains, longs, yeux brun-vert, assez grande ( 1m65), elle est un peu maso ( de me supporter, mais de toute façon elle a pas le choix, niark ,niark), et complètement folle. Elle est sensible à ce qui se passe autours d'elle et toujours prête pour aider ou consoler son prochain (sauf ceux qui ne la respectent pas, mais bon…), c'est une amie fidèle qui ne demande qu'à s'amuser. D'ailleurs, c'est MA meilleure amie, na!

Autre chose, pour rajouter à ma description,je dois dire que je suis aussi un peu (pas qu'un peu selon certains) maso, totalement droguée de lecture (si possible qui concerne le SDA), et j'ai un besoin maladif de dire et savoir les choses avec exactitude (oui, oui, même l'heure)

N.D : petite précision, nous sommes toutes les deux d'énormes fans inconditionnelles de la lecture, alors ne vous étonnez pas si on envahit, ravies, de pauvres bibliothèques pendant des heures.

N.M : Maintenant place à l'histoire.

**Chapitre 1 : le livre noir**

Point de vue de Diane.

Pour résumé se que nous avons fait, Maria m'avait traîné au centre commercial, jouant à la perfection son rôle de sadique. Après cette torture, je prenais un repos bien mérité (N.M :c'est ce que tu crois.), furetant un peu partout dans les rayon d'une librairie.

Mon regard tomba alors sur un livre, fin relié d'un cuir noir. Je le prenais et remarquais qu'il n'avait pas de titre. Curieuse, je le feuilletais et vis que ses pages étaient blanches sauf sur la dernière où était écrit une phrase incompréhensible.

Pdv de Maria :

Diane est venue m'interrompre dans ma tranquille recherche de livres que je n'ai pas encore pour me montrer ce livre noir. D'abord énervée d'être interrompue, je me suis calmée quand elle m'a montré que qu'il contenait. Ce livre, sans titre, contenait une phrase écrite en…

« Mais, mais c'est du Tengwar! »

« Du Ten…quoi ? » répond-t-elle, un air incroyablement perdu sur le visage.

« Tengwar, l'alphabet elfique!»

« C'est quand même bizarre qu'un livre comme ça atterrisse dans une librairie. Dis, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?»

Pff, comme si je pouvais lire l'elfique couramment (mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé quand même).

« Non, mais ça pourrait être intéressant. On l'achète?» je demande plein d'espoir.

« Ben, je sais pas trop mais….. J'ai l'impression qu'il est primordial qu'on l'achète…..bon d'accord, je vais l'acheter. »

« Cool! Dis, dis, je peux le traduire, s'il te plait ? (Petit regard de chien battu). »

« Ben…pourquoi pas. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre. »

On passe à la caisse et je lui donne rendez-vous avant de partir.

« Ok. Rendez-vous demain à dix heures au parc, je te dirais ce que j'ai trouvé. Amène à manger et de quoi t'occuper : on va passer la journée dehors.»

« OK ! A demain ! »

Le lendemain.

Pdv D

« A plus ! J'y vais ! » je proclame à ma mère en m'emparant de mon sac, « Je vais retrouver Maria au parc. »

Pdv M

Armée de mon sac (contenant exactement: un livre de traduction Anglais-Quenia/Sindarin, le petit livre noir, du pain, un pot de Nutella (et oui, j'ai besoin de chocolat), un couteau en plastique pour étaler le nutella, mon i-pod, mon téléphone, et mes affaires de dessin (oui, j'adore dessiner des costumes)), je me rend au lieu de rendez-vous et y retrouve Diane. On s'installe et attaque le sujet:

« J'ai bien travaillé et j'ai, au bout de moult efforts, réussit à traduire cette phrase. » dis-je fière de moi.

« Au lieu de te vanter, tu ferais mieux de me dire se que tu as trouvé. » me répond Diane avec un air ennuyé (que je lui concède bien volontairement, étant donné que même pour moi, je suis lourde).

« En fait, étonnamment, la phrase est à peu près la même qu'un des mots de passe que Gandalf a utilisé pour essayer d'ouvrir les portes de la Moria.»

« D'accord, et c'est quoi ? »

« En français, ça serait « porte des mondes, ouvrez-vous pour moi ». J'avoue que ça fait un peu début de fic comprenant une mary-sue, mais bon… »

« Ouais ! Si sa se trouve en disant cette phrase en elfique, on serait transporter dans un autre monde……on essaye?»

« Ok, mais je doute que ça fasse quelque chose. »

« Merci ! »

« C'est : Annon erdhyllen, edro hi ammen. »

« Annon erdhy…llen edro hi ammen. »

Soudain, un flash de lumière sortie de nulle part nous aveugle, et en rouvrant les yeux, on s'aperçoit qu'on est plus dans le parc, mais dans une grande salle circulaire.

N.M : Le Quenia et le Sindarin sont deux des langues parlées par les elfes. La phrase est en Sindarin (elfique de la plupart des elfes de la Terre du milieu). Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la phrase originale est « Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen », c'est-à-dire « portes des elfes, ouvrez-vous pour moi ». Erdhyl veut dire mondes, d'après le site de traduction.

On espère que ça vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Le feu et la glace : partie 1

Disclaimer :les personnages du seigneur des anneaux et autres livres de Tolkien ne nous appartiennent pas.

Nous sommes de retour avec… **Le feu et la glace.**

**Chapitre 2 : petite ****discussion avec les Valar.**

Pdv: Maria

Nous sommes donc dans une grande salle ronde entourée de colonnes. Le sol et les colonnes sont en marbre blanc, et il y a autours de nous 14 trônes, tous occupés par des gens incroyablement… brillants (enfin, on sent et on VOIT une aura se dégager d'eux) et beaux.

Une des femmes pleure, une autre tisse, on voit que certains des hommes sont des guerriers. Celui assis en face de nous se lève et prend la parole :

« Filles de la Terre, nous vous amenées en ces lieux pour que le destin de la Terre du Milieu puisse s'accomplir. »

Une des femmes nous demande alors, amusée par nos têtes qui, j'en suis sûre, doivent êtres l'expression même de l'ébahissement et l'incompréhension:

« Savez-vous qui nous sommes?»

Je réfléchis : une qui pleure, l'autre qui tisse, un guerrier, un chasseur, un qui ressemble légèrement à Poséidon, et on a mentionné la Terre du Milieu…. Non, ce serait pas possible…

« Vous êtes les Valar?» je demande avec appréhension.

« En effet, tu as deviné juste, fille de la Terre.»

Je regarde la Vala (oui, un Vala, des Valar) et ,le temps de me remettre du choc,dit « Alors ça veut dire que vous êtes Varda, » je me tourne vers le premier à parler « vous êtes Manwë, », puis vers le chasseur « vous êtes Orome, », vers celle qui pleure « vous êtes Nienna, », ensuite vers le guerrier « et vous êtes Tulkas », puis vers le forgeron/joyer « vous êtes Aulë, le créateur des nains, », puis vers celle qui porte une couronne faite de fleurs « Vous êtes Yavanna ». Après, je me tourne vers le 'Poséidon' « Et vous êtes Ulmo », puis vers celle qui tisse « vous êtes Vaire », etc jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous étés nommés. Je remarque qu'après avoir dit un nom, le Vala en question me sourit.

Varda me répond « tout juste »

Diane réagit alors « Les Valar!» (oui, elle est un peu en retard mais je suppose qu'elle est sous le choc, et puis, comme elle est pas aussi fan que moi, elle a peut-être pas tout de suite fait tilt).

Je me reprend alors et demande « Excusez-moi, nobles et divins créateurs de la Terre du Milieu, Valinor et autres et de leurs habitants, mais que faisons-nous ici? »

Diane se rapproche et me chuchote « Où est-ce que tu as appris à parler comme ça?»

« T'occupe. Laisse-moi parler.»

Je reporte mon attention sur les Valar. Vaire répond à ma question « Nous vous avons fait venir en ces lieux pour que puisse s'accomplir le destin de la Terre du Milieu. »

Diane me chuchote « Ça nous aide pas des masses.» Je suis totalement d'accord avec elle mais continue à parler aux Valar.

« Puis-je demander quand comptez-vous nous envoyer là-bas?»

Yavanna répond à ma question. « Vous arriverez à un âge où l'ombre est étendue.»

Bien, c'est une réponse qui malgré sa clarté (remarquez l'ironie) ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Pitié, pas à Numenor, ni à Gondolin ou au Beleriand sous leur chute respectives. Et si on pouvait éviter la bataille de Dagorlad, ce serait bien aussi.

Elle continue « … mais gardez espoir et n'oubliez pas que certaines de vos qualités ne demandent qu'à se développer.»

Nous répondons ensemble « Oh, merc….AAAH»

Point de vue des Valar.

Yavanna « Nous n'aurions pas pu mieux choisir.»

Aulë rigole « Amusantes ces Terriennes. Toujours le mot pour rire. Je crois que nous allons passer un bon moment à les regarder évoluer en Terre du Milieu.

N.M : petites explications.

Les Valar sont les dieux. Voici une petite description des 14 Valar:

Manwë : chef des Valar, contrôle les vents.

Varda (ou Elbereth pour les elfes) : créatrice des étoiles.

Yavanna : déesse de la terre

Ulmo : seigneur des océans

Aulë : forgeron des dieux et créateur des nains.

Nienna : elle pleure tout le mal causé par Morgoth et Sauron (Morgoth c'est le chef de

Sauron, en quelque sorte).

Orome : le chasseur des dieux.

Estë : femme d'Orome.

Mandos : en quelque sorte l'Hadès de La terre du milieu, c'est chez lui que vont toutes les âmes des humains, nains et elfes morts. Les âmes elfiques attendent là-bas jusqu'à leur réincarnation (il y a toujours le même nombre d'elfes sur Arda).

Vaire : elle tisse l'histoire et le destin d'Arda.

Irmo : Vala important (désolé mais j'arrive plus à trouver pourquoi).

Vana : la toujours jeune.

Tulkas : Vala guerrier qui s'est le plus battu contre Morgoth et Sauron.

Nessa : femme de Tulkas.

Pour les endroits que j'ai cité :

Le Beleriand a été détruit, ainsi que Numenor, d'où venaient les ancêtres du Gondor, et Gondolin était un royaume elfique qui a aussi été détruit.

La bataille de Dagorlad était à la fin du deuxième âge, et c'est là qu'Elendil fut tué par Sauron et qu'Isildur trancha le doigt de Sauron. Elle s'est déroulée sur la plaine de Dagorlad, devant le Mordor.

Arda est le nom du monde où est la Terre du Milieu, Valinor, etc.…

Alors, vous avez aimé la discussion avec les Valar ? Oui ? Non ? Laissez-nous vos impressions.


	3. Chapter 3

Le feu et la glace : première partie

Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des anneaux et les personnages qui en sont issus ne nous appartiennent pas (dommage).

**Le feu et la glace.**

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée de Diane en Terre du Milieu.**

Je me retrouve soudain dans une forêt. Je m'y sent bien. J'ai l'impression que les oiseaux chantent pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et j'entends les murmures des animaux me souhaitant eux aussi la bienvenue.

Je me ressaisis, « Allons, Diane, voyons, pouvoir communiquer avec les animaux, c'est absurde ! »

Je remarque alors que Maria n'est pas à coté de moi. Alarmée, je l'appelle en marchant à l'aveuglette dans les fourrés. Au bout d'un temps qui me paraît interminable, j'atteint une clairière pourvue d'une mare d'eau claire, alimentée par une petite cascade. Je me lave les mains et le visage et m'assois pour réfléchir :

« Bon voyons si je n'ai pas trouvé Maria, c'est qu'elle a due être envoyée ailleurs. J'espère qu'elle va bien. »

« Et moi, ou suis-je ? A l'évidence dans une forêt (N.D : avez-vous remarquez ma suprême intelligence ?). D'après mes maigres connaissances, si il y a une forêt, il y a des elfes. J'espère que je ne suis pas tombée dans une forêt déserte comme Fangorn (je n'ai pas envie que les Ents délibèrent pendant une demie heure pour savoir si je suis un orc. »

Avant de reprendre mon exploration, je décide de manger un peu.

Je pose mon sac par terre, l'ouvre, prend un sandwiches. Mais avant que j'aie pu mordre dedans, je me retrouve être le point de mire de 2 archers. Refusant de céder à la panique qui m'envahis, je salue poliment les 2 hommes : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Diane, et vous ? ».

Ils me regardèrent alors comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre venu de la planète Xunion.

Je me rappelle alors que le français n'a pas cours en Terre du Milieu et que ses elfes (j'ai remarqué qu'ils ont les oreilles pointues) doivent parler en elfique. J'emploi alors cette langue. Je décide, par mesure de précaution (je suis très méfiante de nature), d'utiliser mon nom elfique.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Valainaiel, et vous ? » dis-je en prenant mon air le plus innocent.

Sans répondre, l'un d'eux me demande : « Que viens tu faire à Imladris ? ». Je ne réponds pas car je dois assimiler de nouvelles informations. Primo, je suis à Imladris, donc à Fondcombe. Deuzio, ces deux elfes se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, ils sont jumeaux ! Je ne connais qu'une paire de jumeaux.

« Vous êtes Elladan et Elrohir ? »

Surpris, les archers baissent leurs arcs (ouf) « En effet, comment connaissez-vous nos prénoms?»

Baffes mentales. Non mais vraiment Diane, tu ne peux pas te taire quand il le faut! Comment tu vas leur expliquer maintenant!

« Eh bien………… c'est compliqué……………….. je préfère en parler à El…….au seigneur Elrond. »

« Bien, nous allons vous conduire à lui, mais si je peux me permettre, que faîtes vous a Imladris ? »

Apparemment, ils me font confiance maintenant. « Eh bien………voyez-vous…………. sincèrement…………………je n'en sais rien. »(Stupides Valar parlant toujours en énigme, ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup).

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes venue faire à Imladris ! »

« Je vous répètes que c'est compliqué, je ne parlerais qu'au seigneur Elrond. »

Je m'assois. A la grande incompréhension des 2 elfes.

« Mais » dis l'un deux (je n'arrive pas à discerner qui est Elladan et qui est Elrohir), « Je croyais que vous vouliez aller à Fondcombe pour voir le seigneur Elrond ! »

« Oui. Mais je veux d'abord manger. »

L'un d'eux s'apprête à parler, puis pousse un gros soupir et s'assoit à coté de moi.

« Voulez-vous partager mon repas ? »je demande

« Non merci, nous avons le notre »

Nous commençons à manger.

« Quel est cette étrange tranche entre vos pains »

« Vous n'aimeriez pas, c'est du cochon. »

Ils regardent mon sandwich avec dégoût. Je pense alors que je dois faire mon deuil de viande.

J'ai oublié que les elfes sont végétariens.

Après le repas, je les suis jusqu'à la cité. En arrivant, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter pour admirer les bâtiments. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifique.

Je m'apprête a avancer quand j'entend, abasourdie, les cygnes murmurer en agitant leurs ailes, les chevaux hennir, un corbeau croasser : ''bienvenue ''.

Je me fige, veillant à ce que mon visage reste impassible, bien que je sais pertinemment que Elladan et Elrohir peuvent sentir ma tension et ma terreur.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je reviens tout de suite. »

Je m'enfonce un peu dans les bois et pousse un hurlement qui fit plaquer les main des elfes au alentour sur leurs pauvres oreilles sensibles. Quand je reviens, je suis calme et leur dis :

« C'est bon, je vous suis. »

Les elfes, abasourdis par ma capacité ''hurlatoire'', mirent quelques minutes à reprendre assez d'esprit pour me conduire jusqu'à Elrond.

Quand j'arrive en face de lui, ne sachant que faire, je reste plantée comme une idiote, entourée d'elfes curieux. Elrond, sentant mon malaise, prend la parole « Alors est-ce toi qui a failli rendre sourd la moitié des habitant à Fondcombe ? »

Je fait une petite révérence maladroite « En effet, veuillez excuser mon attitude. »

« Excuses acceptées. Puis-je savoir votre nom et le but de votre visite à Fondcombe ? »

« Je me nomme Valainaiel seigneur. Quand au reste, je préfèrerais vous en parler en privée, si toutefois vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

« Non, non, pas du tout, veuillez me suivre. »

Je le suis jusqu'à son bureau. Il ferme la porte et va s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre venue à Fondcombe ? »

Je réfléchis à la tournure de mon histoire.

« Eh bien voilà. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas originaire de ce monde, mais d'un autre, sur une planète qui s'appelle la Terre. Ma meilleure amie, Maria et moi-même avons été transportées en Terre du Milieu par la volonté des Valar, avec qui nous avons eu une petite discussion au cours de laquelle ils nous on dis que nous devions être transportées en ce monde pour que le destin de la Terre du Milieu puisse s'accomplir. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai atterris ici. Quand à Maria, j'ignore où elle se trouve. Voilà. »

Elrond semble avoir reçu une enclume sur la tête.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Il semble reprendre ses esprits « Oui merci c'est juste que votre histoire est dure à digérer. »

« Mais elle est véridique ! »

« Mais oui je vous crois, je n'ai jamais douté que ce que vous disiez étais la vérité. »

« Je comprend, même moi je trouve que c'est un peu farfelu. »

« Bien alors………… »

Il se fige soudain et rapide comme l'éclair, fourrage dans un buisson et en sort………un

Elladan et un Elrohir complètement abasourdis.

Je blêmis. Et si ils avaient entendus toute l'histoire.

« Que faîtes vous là ? »demande un Elrond furieux.

« Euh…………..nous étions en train de……………….chercher………….. » commence Elrohir.

« Waouh, tu viens d'un autre monde ! »le coupa Elladan.

« Crétin »lui murmure Elrohir « Tu nous enfonce ! »

« Et tu as discutée avec les Valar ! »

« On est fichus »soupire Elrohir.

« C'est bien peu de le dire »dit Elrond, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Préparez vous à une lourde punition ! »

Il réfléchis un moment, sourd aux supplications de ses fils, puis dis « J'ai trouvé : demain, vous allez me repeindre tout le mur ouest de la demeure. »

Elladan et Elrohir poussent à l'unisson un énorme soupir qui me fait rigoler.

Pendant qu'ils me jètent un regard noir (ce qui me fait rigoler de plus belle), Elrond rajoute « Et vous allez vous occuper de Valainaiel pendant son séjour ici. Maintenant, allez l'attendre à la porte et si j'en surprend un qui écoute à la porte, c'est tout les mûrs de la demeure que vous allez repeindre. »

Ils s'en vont. Je suis contente qu'ils ne soient pas trop punis.

« Avez-vous fini votre récit demoiselle ? » me demande Elrond.

Je dois prendre quelques minutes de réflexion pour reprendre le cours de la discussion.

« Non, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire il me semble. »

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » me demande t'il

« Bien sur, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Eh bien puisque vous venez d'un autre monde, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez nos noms ? »

J'hésite à lui avouer toute la vérité, mais devant son air interrogatif, je finis par la lui répondre « Eh bien vous voyez, si je connais vos nom, c'est que dans mon monde, vous êtes dans un livre. »

« Ah bon ! »

« Oui, dans mon monde, la Terre du Milieu est un monde imaginé par un certain Tolkien, et dedans se passe une histoire qui, je crois, ne s'est pas encore déroulée. »

Elrond reste un moment interdit, puis me dit « Merci, ainsi j'ai eu toute les informations que je voulais, je vous remercie de votre franchise. Si vous voulez bien sortir, Elladan et Elrohir vont vous conduire à vos appartements. »

Je fis une petite révérence.

« Ce fut un plaisir seigneur »

Je me dirige vers la porte, mais avant de l'ouvrir, je demande : « J'aurais toutefois une question à vous poser. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Eh bien, quand je suis arrivée, j'ai remarqué des choses bizarres. Je pouvais entendre ce que disaient les animaux. »

Il me regarda un moment, puis dit « C'est un don que vous possédez. Il faut que vous vous ouvriez au à lui, le laisser vous envahir, admettre qu'il est une part de vous ; sinon, vous deviendrez folle. »

Sur ces charmantes paroles, je le remercie et sort. De l'autre coté, Elladan et Elrohir m'attendent.

Ils me guident vers mes appartements. Pendant le trajet, Elrohir me demande : « Vous venez vraiment d'un autre monde ? »

« En effet. »

« Pouvez-vous nous le décrire ? »

« Oh, vous n'aimeriez pas vivre là bas. Les habitants de mon monde passent leur vies à s'entretuer parce qu'ils ne se rassasient jamais de se qu'il ont alors ils convoitent les possessions de son prochain. Dans cette lutte sans vainqueurs ni vaincus, ils assèchent la terre et polluent les rares cours d'eau qui ont survécus à la sècheresse. Le monde se dégrade et les seuls hommes et femmes qui s'en rendent compte et qui veulent changer le cours des choses sont trop peu nombreux. »

« Mais la situation dans votre monde est catastrophique ! »

« Hélas oui. »

Nous arrivons à mes appartements.

« Eh bien merci messieurs de m'avoir accompagnée. Votre compagnie m'est fort agréable. »

Je les laisses et entre dans mes appartements. Je tombe en entrant sur un petit salon, pourvu d'une porte-fenêtre et d'un grand balcon donnant sur un magnifique jardin. Attenant au salon, il y a une chambre comportant un lit à baldaquin double, une armoire, une table sur laquelle était posée un récipient, une cruche et une serviette. Attenante à la chambre, une salle ressemblant à une grotte, pourtant illuminée par des petits orifices aménagés. Creusé dans la roche, un bassin alimenté par une petite cascade. Je suis émerveillée par la beauté et le calme de cet endroit. Je prend un bain, et me dirige vers l'armoire pour me changer.

Dans l'armoire, je découvre de magnifiques robes. J'en pris une turquoise, au décolleté pas trop plongeant, les manches serrées se relâchant au coude. Je la met et me sens un peu gênée en me regardant dans le miroir car la robe dévoile mes formes (que d'habitude je préfère cacher).

Mal à l'aise dans ce nouveau vêtement, je m'assois sur le lit et m'aperçoit qu'il est rebondissant. Je me met alors à sauter comme une folle (ce que je suis).

Quelque minute plus tard, Elladan et Elrohir rentrent dans ma chambre, alertés par le raffut pour me voir, bondissant sur mon lit.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

« Je fais des crêpes ! »(NdM : au Nutella !)

Je me calme peu à peu puis leur demande « Vous pourriez m'indiquez comment on accède au jardin que je vois depuis mon balcon?»

« Mais avec joie. Vous prenez à gauche en sortant de votre chambre, vous tournez encore deux fois à gauche et vous y êtes. Désirez-vous que nous vous y accompagnions ? »

« Merci et non merci, je préfère être seule pour l'instant. »

Je décampe en direction du jardin avant que quiconque n'est pu m'intercepter.

Voilà pour l'arrivée de Diane en T-d-M.

Prochain chapitre : arrivée de Maria en Terre du Milieu.


	4. Chapter 4

Le feu et la glace 1

**Le feu et la glace **

Disclaimer : le Seigneur des anneaux ne nous appartient pas.

N.M : si vous voulez savoir si on va suivre le scénario du film ou celui du livre, je vous répond qu'en grande majorité, on suit le livre, mais qu'on va intégrer une ou deux scènes des films par-ci par-là, sans infliger de changements majeurs.

**Chapitre 4 : arrivée de Maria en Terre du milieu.**

Je me réveille dans une mignonne forêt. Le temps de me lever, et de me rappeler, je commence à paniquer. Je regarde autours de moi et ne vois pas Diane. Nooooooooooon! Diaaaaaaaaaaaaane! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire toute seule. Je remarque enfin mon sac sur le sol. Oh joie ! La force est avec moi ! Mon chocolat ! Mes livres ! Mon i-pod ! Mon téléphone ! Mon téléphone ? Une idée bizarre prend forme dans ma tête. Noooon, ça marchera jamais, je sais, mais on peut toujours essayer… J'ouvre mon téléphone (qui par miracle fonctionne encore) et vois qu'il n'y a pas de réseau. Je sais, vous allez dire que de toute façon c'est impossible qu'il y ait du réseau dans une forêt paumée, mais bon.

Je décide de me mettre en marche et réfléchit à l'endroit où je suis atterrie en examinant les environs. À ma gauche, des montagnes sinistres et des gros nuages noirs. Je suis dans une forêt silencieuse à côté de montagnes berk-berk…

Nooon…je serais en Ithilien ? En train de me diriger vers le sud ? Étant donné de la discussion avec les Valar (je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai parlé à des dieux), c'est fort probable que oui, je suis bien en Ithilien. Reste à espérer que c'est la fin du troisième âge, que Faramir est le capitaine des rôdeurs et que des orc ne me trouvent pas avant, ou que je ne rencontre pas Frodon, Gollum et Sam sur leur chemin vers le Mordor. Ce serait con, parce que ça voudrait dire que je dois les y accompagner, et j'en ai pas trop envie.

Je continue à marcher un petit bout de temps. La forêt est étonnamment belle, étant donné la proximité avec le Mordor. Vu les jolies couleurs chaudes des feuilles (brun, rouge, orange et jaune), je suis arrivée en automne.

On dirait que malgré la présence horripilante et contaminante des créatures de Sauron dans les environs, la forêt essaie de résister à l'envahisseur, comme l'auraient fait des humains, mais d'une autre façon, en se développant comme si de rien n'était. Les animaux, eux, n'ont pas eu ce courage. La forêt en est vide. Je n'entend que le bruit de mes propres pas et le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres.

Soudain, j'entends des cris d'oiseaux. La forêt était pourtant silencieuse jusque là…

Tiens, ça me fait penser au film « Les deux tours », quand Sam et Frodon sont en Ithilien et qu'ils entendent les cris d'oiseaux qui sont en fait les rôdeurs qui vont massacrer les Haradrim…

Le temps de réaliser ce que je viens de penser, et je me retrouve menacée par des flèches, dans des arcs bien tendus, tenus par des hommes en brun et vert, qui me bandent les yeux, m'attachent les mains, et me font avancer. Tout ça sans un mot ! J'espère au moins que ce sont des gentils...

Pendant qu'on marche, je prends le temps de réfléchir. Ces hommes ne sont pas cruels (même si j'ai la trouille de ce qui pourrait m'arriver) et ils sont habillés en brun et vert pour être camouflés dans la forêt…

Au bout d'un moment, ils parlent entre eux. Bizarre, cette langue n'est ni du Français, ni de l'Anglais, et pourtant je la comprends.

« Que va-t-on faire d'elle?» demande l'un d'entre eux.

« L'amener au capitaine.» répond un autre.

« C'est une espionne du Mordor, c'est la seule raison à sa présence ici.» rajoute un troisième.

« Elle n'en a pas l'air, pourtant.» répond le deuxième.

Ces hommes sont contre Sauron, ça au moins, c'est sûr. Ce sont donc probablement des rôdeurs.

Puis l'un d'eux reprend la parole. «Je me demande d'où elle vient; elle est habillée de façon inconvenante pour une femme.» et oui, je suis en jeans et pull. Pas les vêtements qu'ils considèrent comme plus féminins.

« Et puis elle est jeune. Si elle ne vient pas de l'Est, alors que fait-elle si loin de son village et de sa famille?»

Et ils continuent à parler un petit moment des raisons qui pourraient m'avoir amenée si loin de chez moi (qui d'après eux doit être une région assez lointaine, vu le type de vêtements), et habillée en homme. Je ne répond pas et ne montre pas de signe de compréhension. On ne sait jamais. En plus, je viens de réaliser que cette langue, c'est du Westron, la langue commune de la Terre du milieu, et que je les comprends. JE COMPRENDS LE WESTRON! Trop cool ! Enfin, ça serait cool si je pouvait voir et si je n'était pas attachée…

Pas mal de temps plus tard, j'entends le bruit de chute d'eau. Oh Valar! Ça doit être LA cascade. Celle qui cache Henneth Annûn, le repère des forces du Gondor en Ithilien. Je sens l'excitation et l'appréhension me gagner: j'ai très envie de voir le repère, mais les rôdeurs, même s'ils sont contre Sauron, sont dangereux et méfiants, et ils peuvent bien décider que je suis une ennemie et me tuer. Après tout, je suis une fille «déguisée» en mec, et paumée à un ou deux kilomètres du Mordor.

Nous passons à travers la cascade. Oui, je sais que j'ai les yeux bandés, mais l'eau, c'est froid et mouillé, et même si je vois rien, je sais quand je suis trempée. Arrivés dans la grotte, on me détache les yeux et les mains (j'ai plus de poignets, d'ailleurs), et ils me laissent seule, plantée au milieu. De toute façon, je ne peux pas m'enfuir (je suis dans une grotte dont la seule sortie est une cascade, et je suis entourée d'hommes armés), donc ils s'en foutent que j'ai des gardes juste à côté ou pas. Je vois qu'ils ont pris mon sac avec et qu'ils l'ont posés sur le sol près de moi (bénis soient les descendants de Numenor et les Valar qui les ont créés!).

Un des rôdeurs s'avance vers moi. Il est grand, a les cheveux foncés et les yeux gris, et sur son gilet de cuir je vois l'arbre du Gondor et les sept étoiles. Oh Manwë! C'est Faramir !! Mon personnage préféré dans les livres!! (dans les films aussi mais ils l'ont fait emmener Sam et Frodon à Osgiliath, donc ça le fait un peu baisser dans mon estime)

Il a l'air méfiant et me jette des regards durs (le genre de ceux qu'on réserve à ses ennemis et leurs serviteurs…) « Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous en Ithilien, si près du Mordor?» me demande-t-il.

Je respire profondément et répond « Je m'appelle Maria, et je sais pas pourquoi je suis en Ithilien, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas une espionne du Mordor.» Heureusement que je suis dans une situation assez stressante et que je sais me retenir, sinon, le pauvre aurait eu droit à un salut de fan hystérique. Enfin, le fait même qu'il est là, en chair et en os, me prouve bien que je suis en Terre du Milieu, endroit que tout fan de Tolkien digne de ce nom a voulu visiter à une période de sa vie (même si ce même fan croyait cet endroit fictif).

Il me regarde un moment sans rien dire. Je sais qu'il essaie de voir dans mes yeux si je ment ou pas. Finalement il a l'air rassuré et parle « Vous ne mentez pas, mais vous ne dites pas tout non plus.»

Crotte! Comment je fais pour lui dire sans lui dire… et puis tant pis! Je lui dis. De toute façon, il trouverait tout seul. Mais tant qu'à faire, essayons de ne pas l'annoncer à toute la Terre du Milieu « En fait, c'est assez compliqué, et j'aimerais autant vous le dire en privé.» Il accepte et là, je commence par une question très importante, mais qui va me faire passer pour une débile « Avant de commencer, pourriez-vous me dire quel jour et en quelle année sommes-nous?» Il est étonné de cette question (franchement, moi aussi je le serais si quelqu'un venait me parler, dans la rue, pour me demander non pas l'heure, mais l'année ou nous sommes) mais répond « Nous sommes le 28 octobre de l'an 3017. »

Je réfléchis : on est logiquement au troisième âge (sinon Faramir serait pas là). La communauté part le 25 décembre 3019 et le conseil d'Elrond se passe le 25 octobre 3018. Je suis donc arrivée un an avant le conseil et à peu près un an et demis avant la chute de Sauron (qui a lieu le 25 mars 3019). Pour être arrivée à un moment où l'ombre est étendue, on pouvait pas choisir mieux.

Faramir reste silencieux mais je sens qu'il se demande sérieusement le pourquoi de cette stupide question, alors j'inspire un bon coup et commence « Faramir, fils de Denethor » il est étonné que je sache son nom mais je ne le laisse pas m'interrompre « C'est une longue histoire, mais vous pourrez voir aisément que je ne ment pas. » Je lui dis donc que je viens d'un autre monde, que dans mon monde, le sien fait partie d'un livre, et que je connais donc beaucoup de choses sur la Terre du Milieu, sans lui dire que je connais l'avenir mais ça, je crois qu'il aura deviné tout seul. Après mon explication, il reste silencieux, sous le choc, puis décide de m'amener à son père, à Minas Tirith. Il lui faut encore un petit temps pour digérer que je suis une «extraterrestre», mais une fois fait, je vois que son regard exprime plein de curiosité et qu'il est prêt à me poser plein de questions, mais je l'arrête parce que ça prendrait trop de temps de répondre à n'importe laquelle de ses questions et qu'en plus, je sais que ça nous prendra au moins 2-3 jours d'arriver à Minas Tirith et qu'on aura donc tout le temps.

Il ordonne le départ pour la cité blanche, et pendant qu'une partie des hommes sont occupés à ranger et se préparer, j'observe la grotte. Peter Jackson a bien représenté le repère des rôdeurs. Par contre le vrai Faramir a un air plus noble et plus sage sur le visage que l'acteur, David Wenham (effets du sang numénoréen), et la couleur de ses yeux et cheveux ne sont pas les mêmes que dans le film, mais sinon ils se ressemblent pas mal.

Je met mon sac sur mes épaules, et on part (par la cacade donc je suis re-mouillée). Arrivés à une certaine distance de Henneth Annûn, ils vont chercher les chevaux. Bon, j'avais oublié les chevaux. Est-il utile de préciser que ce ne sont pas vraiment mes animaux préférés et que je ne suis jamais montée sur le dos d'un cheval de ma vie? Faramir a l'air de voir ma détresse et d'avoir pitié de moi parce qu'il propose de m'aider à monter sur le cheval (en plus, il fallait que j'en aie un pour moi toute seule, pour avoir plus de chances de tomber… enfin, si on va au pas, ça devrait peut-être aller…). J'accepte sa proposition et, grâce à lui, monte (est-il utile de le dire, sans aucune grâce) sur le dada, que je sens le plus réticent à porter une humaine inexpérimentée sur son dos. Je le comprends. Pauvre cheval.

Après environ une heure de chevauchée, Faramir se met à mon niveau et me demande comment est mon monde.

« Vous n'aimeriez pas. Pas assez de vert. Mon monde est habité par plus de six milliards d'habitants » il ouvre grand les yeux, surpris par cet immense chiffre. Je crois qu'en additionnant tous les habitants de la Terre du milieu (orcs et gobelins compris) on arrive à peu près à deux millions…y a une différence, quand même « On doit donc détruire massivement pour avoir assez de ressources. Mais on essaye de trouver des solutions. Sinon, la technologie et l'art sont très développés. » Faramir semble moins alarmé sur la situation de la Terre après ces petites remarques optimistes.

Je lui demande alors de me parler de Minas Tirith, et il part dans une looongue description de la cité blanche, vantant les mérites de son architecture, ses jardins, sa citadelle, sa bibliothèque…

Je crois qu'il remarque que mon intérêt remonte en flèche à la mention du mot «bibliothèque» parce qu'il s'arrête et me demande « Vous aimez lire?»

« Faramir, s'il vous plait, ne me vouvoyez pas. Je ne suis pas noble et n'ai rien fait qui mérite un vouvoiement. En plus, je ne suis même pas une adulte. » C'est vrai, quoi ! Le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, vouvoyer une ado…

« D'accord. Mais tutoyez moi aussi, car j'ai enfin trouvé une égale à qui parler et ne souffrirais pas de différence de titre entre nous.» quand il dit ça, je pense qu'il parle d'égalité sur le plan intellectuel, côté soif d'apprendre, amour de la lecture, … et puis le côté de 'à qui parler' c'est qu'il doit être soulagé que quelqu'un soit comme lui et ne soit pas un vieux qui radote sur son savoir. Pauvre Faramir, être entouré de soldats qui aiment pas lire…

« Ok… Pour répondre à ta question, j'adore lire et je parie que si tu me montrais cette bibliothèque, je serais capable d'y rester pendant un mois, et il faudrait me traîner par les pieds pour me faire sortir »

Il sourit. J'avoue que l'idée est plutôt amusante. Je m'imagine facilement la scène : moi, tirée par les pieds, essayant désespérément de m'accrocher au sol pour ne pas avoir à quitter les précieux livres.

--

Quelques heures de chevauchée plus tard, on s'arrête et installe le camp pour la nuit. Mes mains sont blanches et engourdies de m'être cramponnée au pommeau de la selle et mes fesses… j'en ai plus. Je l'avais déjà lu plein de fois mais bon sang ce que ça fait mal au cul!

Après manger, je m'installe un peu à l'écart et sort mon i-pod. Faramir le voit et s'approche, plein de curiosité. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question, je lui répond « c'est un objet utilisé pour écouter de la musique.»

« Sans instruments?»

« Assieds-toi. Écoute.»

Il s'assied et je lui passe une oreillette et met l'autre dans mon oreille. Il m'imite avec un peu de maladresse, puis je met la musique (en faisant attention de ne pas mettre celle du Seigneur des anneaux parce que c'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire). Il a l'air choqué au début, que quelque chose d'aussi petit «contienne» autant d'instruments. Après un moment ça amène la discussion sur le type de musique sur Terre. Je lui en fait écouter des types différents. J'ai pas de musique très hard sur mon i-pod, et même si j'en avait, je sais pas si je lui aurais fait écouter, le pauvre. N'empêche, vous imaginez la tête du pauvre Faramir si je lui faisais écouter ça…

--

Le lendemain, après 4-5 heures de chevauchée (et pas au pas…), on arrive à Osgiliath.

Les soldats me regardent bizarrement. Il faut dire qu'une jeune fille habillée en homme (et oui, toujours en jeans…) accompagnant les rôdeurs d'Ithilien, ils voient pas ça tous les jours… Et puis je suis arrivée dans un monde ou les femmes portent des robes et restent chez elles (j'aurais du être envoyée chez Harry Potter ou même Star Wars parce que là au moins, les filles elles font quelque chose). En plus, ma couleur de cheveux c'est pas ce qu'on voit le plus souvent au Gondor, où ils ont tous les cheveux noirs ou bruns.

On continue à marcher dans la ville qui, bien que désertée (y a que des soldats, pas de vrais habitants) tient encore debout. D'ailleurs ça fait bizarre, parce qu'après voir les films, on croirais qu'Osgiliath a été détruite bien avant, mais bon. On s'arrête devant un guerrier en armure, leur capitaine. C'est Boromir. Il est grand, et est exactement comme Sean Bean, l'acteur, sauf pour la couleur des cheveux (ils sont beaucoup plus foncés en vrai) et des yeux (ils sont gris, alors que dans les films ils sont verts). Le pauvre, et penser que dans un peu plus d'un an son corps sans vie tombera dans les chutes de Rauros… ça me donne envie de pleurer (mais je le fais pas). Il a l'air si noble, si courageux… En plus il m'a tout de suite l'air sympa (pas comme dans la plupart des fics que j'ai déjà lu où il était soit méchant, soit un misogyne).

Faramir lui dit qu'il m'a trouvée dans la forêt et qu'il m'amène à Minas Tirith. Je ne lui dis pas que je viens d'un autre monde quand je me présente, mais Faramir ne relève pas. De toute façon, la version officielle, c'est que je viens de loin au nord, et comme Boromir n'y est jamais allé…

--

Le lendemain en début de soirée, on arrive à Minas Tirith. Cette ville est tellement impressionnante! Toue blanche et super haute. Majestueuse.

On entre et monte les six niveaux inférieurs de la ville. Avec ces montées, pas besoin de gym. Le temps d'arriver à la citadelle, je suis sur les genoux. Boromir nous laisse et Faramir et moi nous allons voir Denethor. On passe près de l'arbre blanc, et je suis triste en le voyant, si beau, le descendant de Telperion, et malgré tout mort. Puis je me souviens que d'ici 3-4 ans, il y en aura un nouveau tout vivant.

On rentre dans la salle des trônes et là nous trouvons Denethor, tout de noir vêtu, sur le trône de l'intendant. Il fait sortir les autres gens présents.

Faramir prend la parole « Père, voici la dame Maria. Elle arrive d'un autre monde et connaît le présent et l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu »

Denethor répond avec dédain « Est-ce pour cela que tu abandonnes ton poste, une vulgaire étrangère. Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe en mon royaume, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, si c'est ce que tu pensais en me l'amenant.» Évidemment, quand on a un palantir et qu'on se croit le plus fort… C'est drôle, 20 secondes et il m'est déjà odieux… quel talent!

Nous prenons congé de l'intendant, et une fois sortis, Faramir s'excuse de l'attitude de son père. Je lui répond que de toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup mieux, et que ça ne me dérange pas trop.

Il me montre où est ma chambre (je vais rester à Minas Tirith un petit bout de temps) et on va se balader un peu. Après manger je rentre dans ma chambre. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin me laver et dormir dans un lit. Chose assez chiante, c'est que pour se laver, y a pas de baignoire, mais un baquet plein d'eau froide et un gant de toilette. Pas ce qu'il y a de plus rapide ou pratique, mais en même temps, ça m'aurait étonné que les Gondoriens (moyen-âgeux) aient des canalisations. Après m'être lavée, j'enfile une robe de nuit et avant de me coucher regarde mes vêtements du 21ème siècle. Pauvres, pauvres loques (je les ai quand même portés pendant trois jours de chevauchée). J'espère que je pourrais les récupérer une fois lavés.

À peine couchée sur le lit, je m'endors, sans même avoir pris le temps d'examiner ma chambre.

--

N.M : Voilà !! fin du chapitre 4 !

Pour les lieux et évènements que j'ai cités et qui méritent précision :

-L'Ithilien est juste à côté du Mordor.

-Les Gondoriens sont les descendants des Numénoréens.

-Telperion est l'arrière etc grand père de l'arbre blanc du Gondor.

-2 ou 3 ans après la guerre de l'anneau, Aragorn trouve un plant d'arbre blanc et le plantera à Minas Tirith à la place de l'arbre mort.

Voilà ! Pour les noms en français, désolée si je me trompe parfois, mais comme j'ai lu le livre en anglais très récemment, je traduis sans savoir si c'est vraiment comme ça en Français. D'ailleurs, si vous voyez une faute quelque part, s'il vous plait dites-le moi et je corrigerais.

Sinon, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, positif ou négatif.

Bientôt, le prochain chapitre : premier trimestre à Imladris.


	5. Chapter 5

Le feu et la glace : partie 1

**Le feu et la glace : partie 1**

Disclaimer : on aimerais beaucoup qu'il en soit autrement, mais rien, sauf Maria et Diane/Valainaiel, ne nous appartient (snif).

N.D : désolée pour les chapitres s'ils sont pas très bien, mais avec les examens, j'ai pas le temps de les réécrire. Promis, dans 3-4 chapitres, ça va s'améliorer.

N.M : oui, sorry mais avec les exams, on va avancer moins vite que ce qu'on a déjà fait (oui, c'est difficile, mais possible de faire plus lentement, à mon grand regret). En tout cas, il y a une chance sur deux (ça dépend de quand je pars en vacances) que ça avance vraiment en fin juin, début juillet.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, nous disant vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, vos suggestions et vos commentaires !

Réponse à viki-serpy : merci pour tes encouragements ! On va essayer de faire mieux.

**Chapitre 5 : premier trimestre à Fondcombe.**

C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que je cours plus vite que d'habitude. Je décide de laisser ce mystère de coté pour l'instant. J'arpente le jardin de long en large, appréciant la beauté et le calme des lieux. Je m'enfonce ensuite dans la forêt, trouve une petite clairière, m'assois en position du lotus et ferme les yeux.

Suivant les conseils d'Elrond, je m'ouvre au don. Il me submerge, tel une immense vague. J'entends alors tous les murmures de la forêt. Je m'intéresse à une biche qui hâte ses petits de brouter, pour qu'ils puissent aller hiberner.

Je m'amuse longtemps à les écouter la mère réprimandant un de ses petits qu'il ne faut pas manger de la mousse sinon il allait être malade.

Tout à coup, un oiseau s'envole de sa branche en piaillant : « Alerte, intrus, intrus ! »

Je me retourne vers Elrohir et Elladan qui, s'apprêtant à me sauter dessus, prenne aussitôt des grands airs innocent.

« Raté ! » dis-je

« Comment a tu pu nous entendre arriver, on étaient parfaitement silencieux pourtant. ». Le tutoiement a fusé, naturel.

« Mystère et boule de gomme. »

« Hein ! Qu'est ce que……… »

« Bref ! » le coupa Elrohir, « On est venus pour te dire que le dîner est prêt. »

Je n'ai pas remarqué que le temps avait passé aussi vite. « Merci, je vous suis. »

Je les suis jusqu'à une grande salle à manger commune, brillamment éclairer par le soleil descendant, fait de grandes arcades blanches. Il y a un buffet sur lequel est posé de grands plats contenant profusion de fruits, des compotes du pain, des œufs durs, et autres recettes ne comportant aucune viande.

Je me sers d'un peu de tout, affamée. Plus tard, je me jette sur mon lit après avoir souhaitée bonne nuit aux jumeaux et m'endors, épuisée par ma journée.

Au matin, je suis réveillée par un oiseau pépiant : « Il est l'heure de se lever, il est l'heure de se lever ! »

Je dit machinalement : « Quel heure est –il ? » (Je précise que j'ai parlé en elfique)

« Il est deux heures après le lever du soleil » me répond l'oiseau, à mon plus grand étonnement.

« Mais je peux te parler ! » je m'exclame.

L'oiseau s'envole, effrayé.

Pensivement, je me lève et je me prépare pour sortir. Les jumeaux viennent me dire que Elrond m'attend dans son bureau.

« Vous aller encore espionner aujourd'hui ? »

« Aucun risque, on est de corvée de peinture. »

« Ah oui, désolée. »

Je les laisse et va dans le bureau. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois que Elrond est avec Gandalf, avec sa barbe blanche et son grand bâton. Voyant que je restais figée, Elrond me dis : « Eh bien Valainaiel, saluez notre invité. ».

J'exécute une révérence maladroite.

Gandalf me regarde un instant, puis dit : « Voilà donc celle dont vous m'avez parlé avec tant de bien. Elle a un nom bien particulier, qui veut dire divine en langage commun. »

« En effet. » dis-je, m'étant enfin ressaisis, « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui. » me répondit Elrond, « «J'ai parlé à Gandalf de notre entretien et votre particularité de parler aux animaux et il a demandé à vous rencontrer. »

Je me tourne vers Gandalf, quêtant une explication de ma présence en ses lieux.

« Comme vous le savez. » commence t'il, « La particularité de parler aux animaux est elfique. Voila pourquoi j'étais intrigué, vous n'avez pas de sang elfique ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas en avoir eu récemment. »

Depuis le début de l'entretien, je ne me sentais pas bien, arrivée en ce point de la discussion, je luttais pour ne pas m'évanouir.

« Valainaiel, vous sentez vous bien ? »

Je veux lui répondre que, oui, tout va bien, mais c'est à ce moment là que je me sens plonger dans les ténèbres.

Quand je me réveille, je suis allongée sur une chaise (et j'ai très mal à la tête). Je demande : « Que s'est t'il passé ? ».

Gandalf me répond : « A première vue, vous avez été possédé par un ou une Vala qui a parlé a travers vous.

« Ah bon ! » (Mais depuis quand ils se permettaient de rentrer comme ça dans mon corps sans mon autorisation. Je ne suis pas un jouet !).

« Oui, et vous avez récité une prophétie. »

« Et laquelle ? »

Gandalf récita : _« Le destin de la Terre du Milieu ne se réalisera qu'en fonction de l'harmonie entre le feu et la glace._

_L'aide viendra d'un autre monde._

_De leurs expériences naîtrons leurs pouvoirs._

_L'amitié est une grande force, il ne faut jamais la sous-estimé. »_

« J'ai dis ça ! Moi ! » J'avoue que j'ai du mal a digérer la nouvelle. Gandalf me regarde bizarrement (j'espère que je n'est pas de morceau d'épinard coincés dans les dents).

« Valainaiel » me demande t'il « Qui a atterris avec toi en TDM ? »

« Euuuuuh, mon amie Maria était avec moi chez les Valar, mais j'ignore où elle a atterris et d'ailleurs ça m'inquiète. »

« Je vois. Je n'ai pas le temps de partir à la recherche de ton amie mais je suis sur qu'elle va bien. »

« Espérons que vous ayez raison monsieur. »

Après un moment passé pendant lequel j'avais eu l'impression qu'il sondait mon âme au laser (pas un laser de Jedi, non), il se leva et me dit : « J'aimerais vous parler en priver. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de me suivre. »

Nous quittons Fondcombe pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt.

Il s'arrête dans une clairière tapissée d'herbes, s'assoit par terre et me dit : « Vous avez en vous des pouvoirs insoupçonnés. Mais je vais vous aider a prendre consciences des ces pouvoirs. »

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir moi aussi. Je m'exécute.

Il me dit : « Fermez les yeux, apprenez les limites de votre corps, fouillez votre âme à la recherche de vos pouvoirs qui sont enfouis au plus profond de vous. Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ferme me les yeux, détend une à une toutes les parties de mon corps, sonde mon âme en vain. Alors que je suis sur le point d'abandonner, je vois (ou plutôt sens) une lumière tapis dans un recoins de mon esprit, inaccessible. Je lutte pourtant pour la rejoindre, sentant que c'est primordial pour moi, pour le monde entier. Je finis par l'atteindre et libère cette lumière du filet (c'est une image) dans lequel elle était emprisonnée.

En rouvrant les yeux, je sentis mon pouvoir déferler en moi tel un tsunami de puissance à l'état pur.

Je dis à Gandalf d'une voie pleine d'une nouvelle assurance : « Je peux converser avec homme et bêtes, créer une bulle protectrice, courir aussi bien que les elfes mais seulement quelques minutes, 3 ou 4, pas plus. Et un lien puissant extrêmement puissant me lis à Meldawen (Maria, en elfique, c'est Meldawen), tellement puissant que je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir perçus plus tôt. »

« Bien. » me dis Gandalf « Maintenant, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. »

« Je vous remercie pour toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté. »

« Ce n'était rien voyons »

Nous repartons vers Fondcombe. A nos vue, Elrond s'approche et nous demande : « Alors, votre entretien c'est bien passé ? »

« A merveille ! » lui répond Gandalf. « Elrond, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« J'aimerais que cette jeune fille apprenne la sciences des plantes. Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Mais non, pas du tout. Valainaiel, est-tu d'accord ? »

« Totalement ! » lui répondis-je, enthousiasmer à l'idée d'apprendre enfin quelque chose d'utile. »

Gandalf quitta Fondcombe, je me mis, passionnée, à l'étude des plantes curatives comme les plantes distillant du poison, les mœurs des autres races de ce monde et à l'étude de l'histoire de la TDM. Je travaillais bien sur aussi aux développements de mes pouvoirs, mais comme ils étaient innés, je n'eus pas besoins de faire beaucoup d'efforts.

Une nuit, après environ 3 mois de vie quotidienne à Fondcombe, en m'endormant, je fis un drôle de rêve.

N.M: prochain chapitre: Minas Tirith. N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche...


	6. Chapter 6

Le feu et la glace

**Le feu et la glace.**

N.M : je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour trouver le temps, mais voilà le sixième chapitre tant attendu… ou pas.

Ah oui, au fait, on fera les réponses aux reviews pour le prochain chapitre et merci mille fois aux reviewers (ça existe, ce mot?)

Diclaimer: Le seigneur des anneaux et les personnages qui en sont issus ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 6 : **

Le lendemain, je me lève et prend le temps de regarder la chambre. Elle est de taille moyenne (pas minuscule, mais c'est pas une suite royale non plus). En face du lit, un miroir, et en dessous, une table simple sur laquelle est posée une brosse à cheveux (merveille des merveilles! Honnêtement, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans: déjà que le sèche-cheveux n'existe pas ici, je n'aurais pu survivre sans brosse. Pas que je veuille avoir l'air d'être obsédée par le maintien de mes cheveux, mais avec une crinière indomptable comme la mienne, il vaut mieux toujours en avoir une près), et un tabouret. Sur le mur opposé à la porte, une armoire et une fenêtre. Il y a aussi un bureau et une chaise. De la fenêtre, on voit la ville en bas déjà grouillante de vie, et plus loin, les champs de Pelennor.

Après cinq minutes de contemplation de la cité blanche, je me décide à regarder dans l'armoire. Elle est en bois foncé, et l'emblème du Gondor, l'arbre blanc, est gravé sur les portes. Je les ouvre, et dedans, il y a des robes… Je me demande ce que j'espérais d'un peuple où toutes les femmes en portent (après tout, même chez nous, on (les femmes) en porte depuis moins de 50 ans, donc...). Les robes sont belles et simples, mais c'est pas ce que je porterais si je pouvais l'éviter. Bon, je suppose que personne ne va apparaître et me donner des pantalons, des chemises ou tuniques et des bottes, donc il faut bien que j'en mette une, puisque mes vêtements sont sales. Il y en a une demi-douzaine. En cherchant bien, j'en trouve une noire avec des bordures blanches au col, au bas et aux manches. Celles-ci sont évasées et le col en v n'est pas trop décolleté, donc ça va. Il y a aussi une ceinture blanche, toute simple, qui va avec. Je la met et me regarde dans le miroir. Ouais, pas trop mal.

Je m'assied ensuite sur le tabouret, face au miroir, et entreprend d'essayer de faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux: étant donné que j'ai dormi alors qu'ils étaient encore mouillés, maintenant ils partent un peu n'importe comment dans tous les sens où c'est physiquement possible (et même, parfois je me demande si c'est possible). Après un démêlage plutôt sportif, je réussis à les rassembler en une tresse.

Je suis maintenant prête pour partir en exploration… euh… en fait, je me souviens pas vraiment par où on est venus à ma chambre, donc je vais probablement me perdre, mais bon…

Je déambule dans les couloirs, et après m'être perdue (qu'est-ce que je disais: j'ai autant de sens naturel de l'orientation que… qu'un troll des montagnes qu'on sort pour la première fois de sa caverne natale, ou moins.), j'aperçois Faramir au loin, et, avec délicatesse, le hèle:« Faramir! Au secours! Je me suis perdue!» (en fait, c'était plutôt un appel de détresse avec le volume qui va avec).

Il se retourne et me voit. Il vient, et après m'avoir saluée, entreprend de me guider, puisqu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire.

« Et derrière cette porte se trouve la grande bibliothèque de la citadelle de Minas Tirith.» dit-il avec un sourire amusé en voyant ma réaction qui, je suis sûre, doit être proche de celle d'un ours auquel on annonce qu'il peut manger du miel à volonté.

« pitiéééé, on peut entrer?»

« Je comptais moi-même y aller ; au moins ne serai-je pas seul.»

Je rentre et me fige. Immense. C'est le mot pour décrire cette bibliothèque. Il y a des livres et des parchemins partout, et l'agréable odeur des vieux livres flotte dans l'air. Je m'avance avec un sourire béat et chope un livre sur l'histoire de Numenor. Je m'installe à une table et Faramir s'assied à côté de moi. Il regarde autours de lui, et voyant qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, me demande:« Pourquoi as-tu l'air mal à l'aise?»

« C'est la robe. Normalement je n'en porte jamais.» Il ouvre grand les yeux à cause de l'étonnement. « Dans mon monde, beaucoup de femmes portent moins souvent des robes et jupes que des pantalons.»

« Cela explique donc les vêtements que tu portais à ton arrivée.»

« Oui. Personnellement, je trouve les pantalons bien plus confortables que les jupes ou robes.» La conversation s'arrête là et nous nous mettons tous les deux à lire.

Je partage mes jours suivants entre la bibliothèque, ma chambre, les jardins et la salle à manger, passant mon temps à lire, dessiner (mes affaires de dessin sont dans mon sac),… Je n'explore pas vraiment la ville parce qu'elle est pas très joyeuse et déjà à moitié vide, étant en état d'alerte contre le Mordor.

..0.0

Un jour, à peu près un mois plus tard, nous mangions ensemble, Faramir, Boromir et moi, quand soudain, ne pouvant plus me retenir, je demande : « pourriez-vous m'apprendre à utiliser des armes?»

Boromir s'étouffe presque et Faramir a l'air sérieux, si pas soucieux, puis sourit légèrement en voyant la réaction de son frangin.

« Maria, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir combattre.» essaie de me dissuader Boromir. Il se tourne vers son frère pour qu'il dise qu'il est d'accord et l'aide à me faire changer d'avis, mais Faramir continue à me regarder.

« Au contraire, je crois que c'est une bonne idée » dit-il lentement. « Je pourrais t'initier au tir à l'arc et Boromir, tu pourrais t'occuper de l'escrime. » dit-il en se tournant vers son aîné.

Celui-ci à l'air de vouloir protester, puis se résigne « D'accord, mais sachez que ce ne sera pas aisé et que l'apprentissage durera longtemps.»

Je souris et répond « Merci beaucoup à tous les deux.»

..0

Le lendemain, j'ai donc rendez-vous sur le terrain d'entraînement pour mes premières leçons de tir à l'arc et d'escrime… et pas dans la meilleure humeur, terrorisée par ce que j'ai fait. Franchement, moi? me battre? avec une épée? mais je suis une pas douée de la vie !je crois que je serais capable de me blesser toute seule, sans adversaires…pour le tir à l'arc, c'est autre chose: j'en ai déjà fait une ou deux fois quand j'étais petite, donc je suis presque sure de pouvoir tenir l'arc dans le bon sens.

Pour couronner le tout, je viens de me rendre compte que je vais devoir apprendre tout ça en robe… ça va être beau: je vais m'étaler toutes les trente secondes…

J'arrive donc sur les terrains d'entraînement de l'armée et des gardes de la citadelle. Merde! Ils sont tous là et en train de s'entraîner! Et je vais me ridiculiser devant eux tous! au secours! J'amorce un demi-tour mais Faramir me voit (pas très difficile de ressortir au milieu des soldats, j'ai les cheveux roux flash sous le soleil d'automne et je porte une robe vert sombre, alors qu'ils sont tous en noir) et m'appelle. Je me fige, me retourne lentement et marche vers lui avec réticence.

Il voit mon air nerveux et me sourit, dans un essai (vain) de me rassurer.

Boromir arrive lui aussi et a déjà l'air fatigué de ce qui va se passer. Remarque, je lui en veux pas.

« Maria, venez. Nous allons commencer votre première leçon un peu à l'écart.» dit-il.

À ces mots, les soldats, qui étaient déjà intrigués de la présence d'une femme sur «leur terrain» se retournent pour voir qui a besoin de leçons de maîtrise des armes et remarquent avec étonnement que c'est moi, une faible femme, une étrangère qui plus est (y a qu'à regarder les cheveux pour voir ça). Moi, je suis plutôt soulagée : il n'y aura QUE les fils de l'intendant du Gondor pour assister à mon humiliation…

Apprendre à se défendre dans ce monde de brutes où charcuter de l'orc est un acte aussi dénué de conséquences et de signification négative que se moucher m'avait paru une bonne idée, mais maintenant que je dois vraiment le faire, j'ai des doutes.

On arrive dans une vaste salle toute de pierre grise, et Boromir prend une épée (une grosse épée, rien à voir avec les épées elfiques légères et fines) et me la tend. Je la prends et… Valar! C'est méga lourd, ce truc!! Je réussit néanmoins, à mon grand étonnement, à la garder en l'air.

« Je savais que porter des livres et un sac de dix tonnes toute la journée me profiterait un jour!» (oui, maintenant vous savez que je suis un peu maso). Boromir me jette un regard intrigué mais laisse tomber, et Faramir, qui était assis un peu plus loin pour mieux voir, se marre.

Boromir commence alors le cours. « Tenez votre épée droite.» Je redresse l'épée. « Bien. Maintenant, reculez la jambe droite et pliez légèrement les genoux.» et il continue à m'enseigner les positions et mouvements de base pendant une grosse heure.

Maintenant, j'ai mal partout,et principalement aux bras. Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à ne pas me prendre les pieds dans la robe, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais comme c'étaient juste des mouvements basiques et lents, ça pourrait ne pas continuer très longtemps. Et dire que j'ai encore le tir à l'arc à subir…

À la fin du cours, Boromir me donne ses appréciations « ce n'est pas mal, pour une première leçon. » il s'arrête un petit moment puis continue, un peu mal à l'aise « à vrai dire, sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne croyais pas que vous pourriez soutenir une épée.»

« Pour être franche, moi non plus.» je lui sourit. Il a l'air rassuré que je ne le prenne pas mal.

« Boromir, je peux vous demander un service?»

« Oui?»

« Ne me vouvoyez pas. Ça me fait sentir vieille et je n'ai que seize ans!»

« D'accord, mais vous devez me tutoyer aussi.» OK… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les frangins à accepter de se faire tutoyer par une gamine? Bon, en même temps ça fait déjà un mois qu'on se connaît, mais allez, quoi : c'est pas comme si on avait élevé les cochons ensemble! Ils sont quand même fils de l'intendant! Enfin, on va laisser tomber…

je répond donc «bon, d'accord.», puis après un petit blanc,je continue, faussement fâché « Avoue que ton but est de détruire l'usage que j'ai de mes bras!»

« Non, c'est comme ça tout le premier mois. Après, ce sera progressivement de moins en moins douloureux juste après l'entraînement. Tu dois faire attention à bien étirer tes muscles après coup ou tu seras sujette aux courbature le lendemain et les deux ou trois jours qui suivent la séance.»

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, je me sens tomber dans un désespoir assez profond. « Tout le premier mois?» dis-je en pleurnichant à moitié.

Boromir a l'air amusé de ma réaction « oui »

Faramir nous rejoint. « J'espère que tu as encore de la force, car c'est l'heure de ta leçon de tir à l'arc.»

Je prend un air encore plus désespéré « Vous allez me tuer, tous les deux.»

Ils sourient. Je crois que mes plaintes les amusent. On va voir si ça vas les amuser quand elles deviendront incessantes…muahaha! Heuuuu…tout compte fait, je crois que je ne vais pas essayer de les pousser à bout : on sait jamais ce qu'ils sont capables de faire sous l'effet de l'énervement profond…

Enfin, c'est pas tout mais on doit aller à ma deuxième leçon de la journée.

Les terrains de tir, eux, ne sont pas vides, et c'est entourée de soldats s'entraînant que je passe mon premier cours.

Faramir me tend un arc et une flèche et m'explique comment les tenir. Une fois toutes les explications faites, je prends position, vise et tire… en dehors de la cible.

Bizarrement, il n'a pas l'air d'être découragé par mon manque d'expérience et de dextérité dans le maniement de l'arc.

« Ce n'est que la première flèche et tu es fatiguée. Ça ne sera pas parfait au premier coup, tu sais » oui, j'avoue : je suis assez perfectionniste et donc facilement découragée. Il continue « Moi-même, il m'a fallut 25 ans d'entraînement pour atteindre mon niveau. » petit calcul……… QUOI? Il a commencé à l'âge de dix ans?!

« Tu sais quoi, Faramir? Je sais que l'intention était bonne mais ce que tu viens de me dire est assez décourageant.»

« Il ne faut pas abandonner au premier obstacle.» dit-il sérieusement.

J'inspire un bon coup avant de répondre « d'accord.» Après tout, j'ai été stupide d'espérer réussir la première fois.

La leçon continue pendant une grosse demi-heure.

Les soldats présents me regardent bizarrement, mais en voyant mes efforts, je crois qu'ils commencent à éprouver de la sympathie envers moi.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

À partir du lendemain, quand les frangins étaient là, Boromir m'apprenais le maniement de l'épée et Faramir à tirer à l'arc. Bien que piètre au début, je remarquais que mon niveau augmentait anormalement vite, parce que deux mois plus tard, je commençait déjà à être dangereuse (et pas que pour moi) à l'épée et à tirer en plein milieu de la cible à courte distance, alors que si j'avais été sur Terre, je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait fallut au moins un an du même rythme d'entraînement pour en faire autant (oui, je suis une pas douée).

Je crois que les soldats m'aiment bien; je commence, en quelque sorte, à devenir une espèce de «mascotte» : la seule femme combattante du Gondor. Je pense qu'ils en sont fiers malgré le scepticisme au début. On ne parle pratiquement jamais parce que je ne suis à proximité d'eux que pour les leçons et le reste du temps, je suis à la bibliothèque, dans ma chambre ou dans les jardins, profitant des tous derniers jours doux de l'automne (il fait pas vraiment très froid à Minas Tirith, en hiver et en fin d'automne, car c'est assez au Sud et protégé des vents trop froids par les Montagnes Blanches).

Une chose qui m'a agréablement surprise est que je peux lire le Westron, mais uniquement le Westron, comme j'ai pu le constater après avoir fait un tour de la bibliothèque pour voir si je pouvais déchiffrer d'autres écritures. Je me met pourtant, aidée de mon précieux livre de traduction Anglais-Quenia-sindarin, à essayer d'apprendre à lire et parler l'elfique.

Parfois, quand il a le temps de passer par la bibliothèque, Faramir m'aide un peu pour l'elfique (les nobles du Gondor apprennent cette langue) et répond à mes questions.

La quantité considérable de temps que j'ai passé et passe dans la bibliothèque est donc employée à étudier l'histoire basique de la Terre du milieu et me remémorer tous les faits et dates importants, passés et futurs, de constituer une espèce d'agenda avec tous les faits à venir (dans les limites de ma mémoire), d'étudier quelques cartes, etc. ça peut toujours servir : je sais pas vraiment pourquoi les Valar ont choisi de nous envoyer ici, mais je parie que c'était pas pour apprendre à coudre… quoi que… pourquoi pas apprendre à coudre ? ça peut être utile… bon, je m'égare. Je disais donc : si jamais j'en ai pas besoin, j'aurais au moins réétudié mon histoire de la terre du milieu, et appris l'elfique chose que j'ai toujours voulu et qui est vraiment plus facile dans un monde ou c'est une langue vivante.

Mon i-pod m'a lâché après deux mois de vaillante économie de batterie, et ma famille me manque énormément, sans parler des autres gens sur Terre et Diane, dont je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles.

Je me surprends parfois à écrire des textes du «monde normal», comme des paroles de chansons ou des poèmes que j'avais appris il y a des années, pour l'école.

J'ai profité de mon temps pour passer à l'écrit une partie assez inutile du seigneur des anneaux (inutile dans le sens pratique des choses), c'est-à-dire des poèmes et chansons du livre, et des chansons des films que j'ai adoré.

Ça a pris du temps, mais je me suis enfin habituée à porter des robes et me battre avec. Étant donné que je ne suis pas dans les plus hautes faveurs de Je-suis-l'intendant-du-Gondor-et-son-seul-dirgeant-et-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-quiconque, ma garde robe n'est pas très variée, et si certaines me donnent plus de liberté de mouvement que d'autres, c'est toujours moins pratique que les vêtements d'homme. Enfin, je suppose que si jamais on doit voyager, je pourrait demander à quelqu'un de m'en passer, ou en vol… réquisitionner ( ou si vous préférez en emprunter, sans demander la permission mais avec toute intention de les rendre plus tard)…

O.O.O.O.O.O

Un soir, après une journée particulièrement exténuante qui célébrait mon troisième mois en Terre du milieu, je fis un étrange rêve…

N.M : voilà !! le sixième chapitre est enfin terminé. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis; c'est notre première fic et on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle vaut : est-ce qu'il faut plus d'action? Plus de descriptions? Plus de romantisme (même si pour ça il faudra attendre un peu) ? s'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit (petit regard de chien battu).

Enfin, à bientôt pour le chapitre sept : le rêve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le feu et la glace.**

Nous revoilà après les examens avec la suite de cette fic! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais les révisions…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Melior : **merci, merci pour tes encouragements.

**Tari Miriel :** Merci de t'inquiéter mais cette fic est, en gros, un délire entre amies. On sait bien que tout le monde en fait et que ça va tourner à la Mary-Sue, mais c'est assez drôle à écrire. Toutefois, pour le côté Mary-Sue, on va essayer de ne pas tomber dans le gros cliché de la fille parfaite. Et puis le côté «sauver le monde» ici est plus "vérifier que tout se déroule comme prévu et empêcher des changements majeurs".

Maintenant le nouveau chapitre :

**Chapitre 7: Le rêve.**

PdV M: Je me retrouve sur une grande plaine couverte d'herbe bien verte et vois quelqu'un au loin.

PdV D: Une lande d'herbe à perte de vue. Au loin, une silhouette familière.

Pdv M: Je m'avance cers cette personne (qui, vu sa taille, est humaine), et je remarque que c'est…

Pdv D: La reconnaîtrais-je? Non…impossible…c'est…

Pdv M.

« DIANE!» Prise dans la joie de la revoir (ça fait quand même trois mois) , je cours, lui saute dessus et la serre fort.

« Maria, je suis moi-même très contente de te revoir envie et ne doute pas que c'est réciproque, néanmoins, si tu veux que je continue à vivre, VOUDRAIS-TU BIEN ARRETER DE M'ETRANGLER?»

Je la relâche et la bombarde de questions: «Comment tu vas? Où t'es? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Qui as-tu rencontré? Et enfin, Où est-on?»

Elle me répond tranquillement et tout dans l'ordre, d'une traite: « Bien. À Imladris. Je vais te raconter. Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Gandalf et toute la joyeuse troupe d'elfes et co. Vu que je ne suis pas morte quand tu m'as étranglée, c'est qu'on est soit déjà mortes, soit dans un rêve, mais je penche plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse, vu qu'il est difficile de mourir dans un lit.»

Après un petit moment pris à enregistrer ces informations, je me remet à parler (personne ne pourra m'empêcher de lui raconter ma vie ces trois derniers mois, niark, niark) « Ok. Tu devineras jamais où je suis atterrie et qui sont devenus comme des frangins adoptifs pour moi!» (Bon, d'accord, « frères » est un grand mot, disons plutôt «cousin» pour Faramir et «oncle» pour Boromir, parce que y a quand même une différence d'âge significative et que ça fait jamais que trois mois qu'on se connaît)

« Mmm… Sauron et Saroumane?»

Évidemment dit pour rire, cette remarque stupide me coupe quand même dans mon élan. « … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Mais non, pas les maléfiques S. et S., Boromir et Faramir! Je suis arrivée en Ithilien et je vis à Minas Tirith. J'ai rencontré Denethor, d'ailleurs il est vraiment aussi chiant que dans le livre, et les frangins m'ont appris à me battre presque comme un mec!»

« Trop cooool ! » puis après avoir réfléchi un instant « Comment ça 'Presque'?»

Ça me coupe encore dans mon élan et donc je répond un rapide « Oui, presque.» avant de continuer « Au fait, la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith elle est trop bien! » Voilà une chose importante de dite…

« Attend, y a un truc bizarre… Tu portes une robe !?»

« Mouais… Pas ce que l'humanité (ou l'elfité et la nanité aussi si tu veux mon avis) a fait de mieux ou de plus confortable, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. à partir de maintenant, si jamais il y a une bagarre, je peux me défendre, même en robe. En fait, surtout en robe vu que c'est comme ça que j'ai appris, et tout ça sans me prendre les pieds dedans en essayant. »

« Total d'accord avec toi: les robes, c'est joli, mais pas pratique.»

Nous parlons de nos expériences mutuelles pendant ces trois mois en détail et on arrive au sujet de nos «pouvoirs».

« Donc, tu dis que tu t'es fait posséder par une déesse qui a récité une prophétie à Elrond et Gandalf, que tu sais faire des bulles protectrices et que Gandalf t'a appris à trouver et contrôler tes pouvoirs? Au fait, Elrond et Gandalf, ils ressemblent à Hugo Weaving et Ian Mc Kellen ? Euuh… je m'égare… Tu as fait tout ça?»

« Bien sûr mais il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Toi aussi t'as des pouvoirs.»

« Quoi?» Je suis vraiment de plus en plus abasourdie par la tournure des choses : déjà que je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je suis là, en Terre du Milieu, et que tout fan digne de ce nom serait prêt à donner un bras pour être à ma place, maintenant, j'apprend, en rêve, que j'ai des pouvoirs et je m'en suis pas aperçue avant. Quoi que…

« Maintenant qu'on en parle, j'ai remarqué que j'ai plus de mémoire et que j'assimile très vite les mouvements et tactiques d'escrime et les techniques de tir à l'arc, et que je vois mieux et bouge plus vite. Au fait, ça t'est arrivé aussi de te rendre compte que tu savais parler des langues que t'avais jamais apprises?»

« Ça t'arrive à toi aussi? J'ai découvert que je pouvais aussi parler aux animaux et les comprendre. Et devine quoi? J'ai plus besoin de lunettes! »

« Pour les animaux, je crois que c'est l'elfique.»

Après une petite réflexion sur la provenance de nos pouvoirs, je reprend la parole: « Tu crois que c'est les Valar qui nous ont donné des petits bonus «spécial sauve le monde» ?»

« Je pense que oui. Si tu ne comprends pas une situation, reporte toi aux Valar.»

« Bonne idée.» Je sourie et pense aux Valar qui doivent avoir organisé ce rêve pour que nous puissions enfin nous voir après qu'ils nous aient envoyés presque d'un côté et de l'autre du continent.

« Diane, tu crois qu'on est là pour aider la communauté?»

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait là sinon ? Le tout est de savoir quand et comment »

Puis, à mon grand regret, je me suis réveillée. Si peu de temps… enfin, maintenant je sais qu'elle va bien, et ce qu'on devra faire… J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

* * *

Voilà. Encore un chapitre. Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Au fait, on a besoin de votre avis : est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que les chapitres soient définis en fonction du temps ou de l'action ?

À bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

N.M: Re-salut tout le monde! Contente d'avoir pu continuer à écrire à à peu près une semaine d'intervalle!

Nous voilà repartis pour un nouveau (mais malheureusement court) chapitre.

Merci à Melior pour ses reviews qui font toujours plaisir.

Disclaimer: tout ce qui est à Tolkien ne nous appartient toujours pas.

**Chapitre 8 :**

Après ce rêve, je décide, troublée d'aller parler à Faramir.

Je le trouve dans un jardin, assis sur un banc et en train de parler avec Boromir. Ils se taisent quand ils me voient arriver mais j'ai réussit à distinguer quelques mots… mon ouie serait-elle en train de s'améliorer aussi ? Je décide de parler à Faramir en présence de son frère. Après tout, Boromir a le droit de savoir qui je suis vraiment. Pour lui, à la base, je suis seulement une étrangère paumée.

« Faramir, il faut que je te parle.» Boromir amorce un mouvement pour se lever mais je lui fais signe de se rasseoir. « Boromir, c'est important que tu sois là aussi.»

Je me tourne vers le cadet « Voilà, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je n'était pas la seule à être arrivée en Terre du milieu.» puis me retourne vers Boromir « Oui, Boromir, je ne suis par originaire d'Arda, mais d'un autre monde. Un monde où Arda est l'invention d'un homme mort à peu près vingt ans avant ma naissance. Dans mon monde, vous tous: toi, ton frère, votre père, Minas Tirith, le Mordor, les elfes, la Terre du milieu, Valinor, faites partie d'une série de livres.»

Il est évidement sous le choc (faute de pouvoir nier parce que son frère est au courant et me crois) « Mais…comment…comment est-ce possible?»

« Ce sont les Valar. Nous avons été transportées, mon amie et moi, par leur volonté.»

J'allais continuer mais Faramir parle alors « où est-elle? Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas ensemble?»

« Elle va bien. Apparemment, elle est à Imladris, chez le seigneur Elrond.»

« Chez les elfes?»

« Oui. Et ce n'est pas tout. Dans le rêve, nous avons pu communiquer, et elle m'a appris que nous avions des pouvoirs et que nous faisions partie d'une prophétie.»je commence à ménerver au fur et à mesure que je parle car je réalise vraiment la situation.

« Ah oui?» répond Faramir.

« Oui. Voilà la prophétie:_Le destin de la Terre du Milieu ne se réalisera qu'en fonction de l'harmonie entre le feu et la glace._

_L'aide viendra d'un autre monde._

_De leurs expériences naîtrons leurs pouvoirs._

_L'amitié est une grande force, il ne faut jamais la sous-estimer.»_

Faramir, toujours le pratique, essaie de me rassurer quant à ça « Au moins, cette prophétie a l'avantage d'être claire: pour « l'aide viendra d'un autre monde », c'est fait. Pour les pouvoirs, et bien on pourra deviner lesquels seront les tiens, et pour la dernière phrase, c'est clair aussi.»

Je respire un bon coup avant de répondre « Je crois que mes pouvoirs ont à voir avec ma capacité à parler et comprendre les langues des hommes et à retenir et intégrer toutes sortes de choses, notamment dans les livres et pour des techniques de combat, parce que je pense progresser à une allure peu commune, mais...»

Pour essayer de me distraire, Boromir me pose une autre question « Que veulent-ils dire par «le feu et la glace»?»

« Je crois que ça fait référence à nos différences de caractère: je suis assez calme mais une fois en environnement familier, je réagis assez impulsivement et souvent avec énergie, malgré des décisions toujours mûrement réfléchies, et suis toujours partante pour une activité, tandis qu'elle est plutôt irréfléchie est réagit toujours instinctivement, puis une fois adaptée à la situation, elle se calme et a envie de calme et de tranquillité. D'ailleurs elle m'a dit qu'elle n'apprenait pas à se battre, et qu'au contraire apprenait la science des plantes médicinales, et ses pouvoirs à elle ne peuvent être utilisés que pour la défense, tandis que je peux user ce que j'apprend pour le combat. Je parie aussi qu'en arrivant elle a dû causer des problèmes, tandis que moi j'ai essayé de m'adapter, mais il faut le dire, pas avec beaucoup de succès. Après tout, les femmes combattantes, ce n'est pas très commun…»

Boromir rit un bon coup « Oui, c'est vrai. De plus parfois tu utilises des techniques étranges que je ne t'ai pas apprises. Je serais curieux de voir d'où elles viennent…»

Heuu… des films que j'ai regardé des centaines de fois chez moi? Mais bon, comme il dit ça comme question rhétorique, on va pas essayer de lui expliquer le concept du film…

Mais cette distraction ne m'empêche pas de continuer « Maintenant, elle et moi, nous sommes officiellement nommées «sauveuses attitrées de la Terre du Milieu» pour notre plus grande joie.» dis-je avec ironie, puis avec sérieux « C'est désespérant. Enfin, je ne suis d'aucune utilité à ce monde! Je ne sais pas me battre correctement, je ne suis pas magicienne. Merde!Je ne sais même pas coudre ou cuisiner comme n'importe quelle femme d'ici! Alors sauver le MONDE!» Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans cette réplique, je hausse le ton et termine en criant.

Ils ont l'air étonnés de mon éclat de voix.

Après un silence mal à l'aise, Faramir essaye de me calmer «ça ne sert à rien de crier. Calme toi et respire profondément.» puis ajoute d'u ton encourageant «Tu sauras quoi faire quand le moment sera venu.»

Je me calme un peu et la colère laisse place aux larmes. Je commence donc à sangloter assez lamentablement. Je m'assied sur le banc entre les deux frangins et me prend la tête entre les mains. Ils ne disent rien mais restent près de moi. Je leur en suis reconnaissante car leur présence me rassure. Plus que des amis, je les considèrent comme de la famille: ce sont eux qui m'ont aidés pendant ces trois mois passés dans la cité blanche.

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans ma chambre mais je m'endors une fois sur mon lit. Je sais que cet effondrement peut paraître étrange, mais malgré l'affection que je porte aux frangins, la beauté de Minas Tirith et l'excitation en tant que fan d'être ici, être en Terre du Milieu, seule et avec un mission compliquée quand on a aucune idée de la façon de l'accomplir, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus réjouissant.

Le lendemain je me ressaisit et réalise que je dois au moins aller avec Boromir à Fondcombe, ne serait-ce que pour trouver Diane et voir Gandalf, et s'assurer que Boromir arrive sans être trop amoché, mais rien que ce voyage sera une aventure dangereuse, si je me souviens bien de ce qui avait été dit de son voyage dans le livre (il a perdu son cheval sur le chemin vert, et pas parce qu'il a pas fait attention à ne pas l'attacher, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Peut-être, avec un peu (ou plutôt beaucoup) de chance ça se passera plus comme dans le film(où on n'en dit rien mais il a un cheval quand il arrive à Fondcombe)… En fin, il faut le faire…

Je reprends mon entraînement et les deux mois suivants se passent selon la même routine qu'auparavant.

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Laissez-nous vos commentaires et/ou suggestions.

Le prochain chapitre mettra normalement en scène un petit voyage diplomatique au Rohan. Désolée mais comme c'est les vacances, on a un peu du mal à se consulter et s'envoyer des chapitres (souvenez-vous que c'est une fic écrite à deux) donc si des chapitres sont postés, il est plus probable qu'ils soient avec Maria que Diane.


	9. Chapter 9

Le feu et la glace

N.M : Salut! Nous revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre de Le feu et la glace dans lequel Maria part au Rohan. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais j'ai eu un problème avec mes recherches: j'avait écrit la moitié du chapitre avec Théodred, le fils de Théoden, puis j'ai vu qu'il mourrait en fin février alors que le voyage commence en fin mars, et je l'ai donc remplacé par Grimbold, et encore plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que Théodred mourrait bien en févrirer mais un an après le 'voyage diplomatique', donc j'ai quand même laissé Grimbold mais le prince fera une apparition vers la fin du chapitre.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

-Melior : encore merci pour tes encouragements, ils sont les bienvenus.

-Tari Miriel : J'ai lu 'Bloody Mary' et je convient que nous faisons très Mary-Sue, mais c'est une fic écrite en binôme, et le temps que nous ayons commencé les deux premiers chapitres je m'en suis bien rendue compte. Nous avions failli tout réécrire et changer plein de choses mais finalement, on s'est dit qu'on allait continuer le délire. Je sais que parfois les Mary-Sues sont très très insupportables mais on essaye de s'écarter du cliché. Même si tes reviews sont négatives je sais que tu les écris dans notre intérêt et c'est pourquoi je t'en remercie et ne le prend pas mal. Ceci dit, nos Mary-Sues ne sont pas blondes, n'ont pas des cheveux qui arrivent jusqu'au creux des reins, et ne sautent pas sur toute la population mâle supposée 'canon' de la Terre du Milieu.:) Le but en écrivant la fic était d'avoir un point de vue 'moderne' en Terre du Milieu, et le nôtre (comme dans toutes les auto-insertions), et d'essayer de voir comment nous aurions pu nous y débrouiller. En plus, je doute que beaucoup de fics purement Mary-Sue soient écrites avec autant de recherche dans les livres. Puis pour la prophétie, je sais que c'est pas top, mais au moins le titre est expliqué. Merci quand même de te soucier de notre fic.

**Disclaimer:** tout apartient à Tolkien sauf Maria et Diane.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Un beau jour du joyeux mois de mars, Denethor décida d'envoyer Boromir en mission diplomatique au Rohan. Étant donné que Faramir devait partir pour l'Ithilien quelques jours plus tard, je choisis de demander à Boromir si je pouvais l'accompagner au pays des dresseurs de chevaux.

« Non.»

« Aleeez.» Bon, d'accord, 'supplier' serait un terme plus exact.

« Non.» me répondit-il (encore une fois).

« S'il te plait.» dis-je avec un air digne du chat potté de Shrek.

« Non. Ceci n'est pas une excursion. Ce voyage est une mission sérieuse qui a pour but de raffermir les liens entres nos deux pays.»

« Mais je promet d'être sage, de ne pas me faire remarquer et de respecter tous les usages. En plus si je voyage avec toi, tu peux surveiller mon entraînement d'escrime tous les jours.»

Là, il avait déjà l'air plus mal à l'aise. Je sais que c'était pas bien de le faire sentir coupable, mais c'est une des dernières techniques de persuasion qu'il me restait en stock.

« Ce n'est pas une question de suivre les règles. Le voyage lui-même est long et assez éprouvant, d'autant plus que tu n'es pas habituée au mode de voyage.»

Là, il marquait un point. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé voir le Rohan. Il ne me restait qu'une dernière solution.

« Aleeez. S'il te plait » toujours pas de signe de vouloir me laisser venir, donc « s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… » au fur et à mesure que le nombre de « s'il te plait » prononcés augmentait, je sentais et voyais une nette baisse de patience chez Boromir, jusqu'à ce que…

« Bon. D'accord. Mais pitié, tais toi.»

Oh Yeah! J'allais aller au Rohan, j'allais aller au Rohan!

* * *

Un peu plus tard, encore dans le même état de joie, je décidais de trouver Faramir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Je le trouvai à la bibliothèque, lisant tranquillement un livre. Il leva la tête quand il m'entendit approcher de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui met tellement de bonne humeur dans ton esprit et de légèreté dans tes pas?» demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et après un moment de silence, j'explosai et dit vite et d'une voix rendue aigue par l'excitation « Je vais aller au Rohan!»

« Pardon?» dit Faramir qui n'avait rien compris de l'espèce de petit cri que je venais de pousser.

« Je vais aller au Rohan!» dis-je plus clairement.

« Ah oui?» dit-il, surpris. Puis il me demanda avec suspicion «Boromir a accepté de te laisser y aller avec lui?» Pour toute réponse, je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Tu sembles tout de même un peu trop enthousiaste pour une simple visite.» il ferma le livre qu'il tenait encore et le posa sur la table située devant lui, se résignant au fait qu'il ne pourrait avoir la paix pendant les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre.

« Tu ne comprends pas. La civilisation Rohirrim était une de celles que je préférais dans mes livres et penser que je vais voir le Rohan pour de vrai, c'est comme un rêve qui devient réalité!»

Il eut un sourire amusé « Ah oui?»

« Oui ! Et comme c'est un voyage diplomatique, c'est très probable que je rencontrerai le roi Théoden, et son fils, et son neveu et sa nièce, et de grands capitaines comme Erkenbrand, Elfhelm ou Grimbold!»

Il prit alors un air faussement offensé « Et le Gondor? Et nous? Tu n'avais pas l'ais aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de nous rencontrer.»

« Ah, mais j'étais aussi enthousiaste. Si je ne le montrais pas, c'était parce que je devais me contrôler. Quelle aurait été ta réaction si une fille sortie de nulle part avait l'air extatique de faire ta connaissance et de voir ta cité ? Parce que, je peux comprendre qu'être heureuse et honorée, tu aurais trouvé ça normal, mais _extatique_?»

« Oui, je comprend.»

« Et puis, entre nous, un de mes 'personnages' préférés, c'était toi.»

Là, il avait vraiment l'air surpris. « Moi?»

« Oui, toi.» puis après un petit silence, je repensais au voyage.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je vais au Rohan. Je vais au Rohan!» je me levai et n'en pouvant plus, je me mis à sautiller en chantonnant « Je vais au Rohan!»

Faramir rit de voir ma réaction qui était, je dois le dire, exagérée et stupide.

Je continuais cette petite 'danse de la victoire' jusqu'à ce que…

« Je vais au Ro…Ah!» boum!

…je me pris les pieds dans ma robe et m'étalai royalement sur le sol de la bibliothèque, causant ainsi un fou-rire à Faramir.

« aouch! Ça faisait mal.» dis-je en me levant, puis, voyant que Faramir n'avait pas l'air de s'arrêter de rire, j'ajoutai « Quelle galanterie! Se moquer sans vergogne d'une dame parce qu'elle a eu une petite erreur de parcours!»

Faramir se calma un peu mais répondit tout de même avec amusement « On peut difficilement te qualifier de demoiselle conventionnelle, et puis je crois qu'en ce cas-ci, il s'agissait plus d'une erreur de coordination dans tes mouvements que d'une erreur de parcours, mais je te demande pardon quand même.»

« Excuses acceptées.» dis-je d'un air hautain et en levant la tête. Puis, en voyant l'expression de son visage, je me mis à rire, et il ne mit pas longtemps à me suivre.

Après m'être calmée, je souris et dis « Maintenant que je t'ai tout dis, je vais partir, laissant ainsi sa seigneurie lire en paix.»

« Il est vrai que votre présence, jeune demoiselle, et un obstacle à la tranquillité et au silence, ainsi qu'au simple désir de pouvoir lire au calme de l'illustre bibliothèque de cette bonne ville.» dit-il en souriant aussi.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue et sortit.

* * *

Maintenant que l'excitation était un peu tombée (j'allais aller au Rohan!), je me décidai à examiner les détails pratiques du voyage.

Premier point: on irait à cheval et je n'avais aucun vêtement destiné à l'équitation (et non, toujours pas assez dans les petits papiers de Denethor pour avoir plus que le strict nécessaire plus une ou deux choses (venant de Faramir ou Boromir), et donc pas de robes d'équitation), donc, faute de pantalon ou de robes amples destinées à cacher les jambes féminines quand une dame monte à cheval, j'étais vouée à devoir chevaucher en amazone, position extrêmement inconfortable d'après ce que j'ai pu lire ou observer, et je ne doutais pas que durant le voyage, mes fesses et mes cuisses seraient réduites en bouillie.

Deuxième point: La durée du voyage. Je savais que dans le livre 'Le retour du roi', l'armée des Rohirrim mettait un peu moins d'une semaine pour faire le voyage depuis Dunharrow jusqu'à Minas Tirith, mais ils avaient une guerre sur le feu et étaient donc extrêmement pressés, et de plus, Dunharrow est moins loin qu'Edoras et l'armée de Théoden prenait un raccourci par la forêt des Druadan. Je croyais me souvenir qu'Arwen et les elfes avaient pris deux semaines pour faire le trajet entre les deux capitales. Étant donné que cette visite n'avait pas l'air d'être un sujet de vie ou de mort, je pouvais dire que la durée de notre voyage serait plus proche des deux semaines que des six jours.

Troisième point: j'étais sûre que Boromir m'obligerait à m'entraîner quotidiennement, parce que j'avais mentionné ça comme argument pour pouvoir venir…

* * *

Et voilà comment, à l'aube de ce glorieux vingt-sixième jour du moi de mars, je me retrouvai assise en amazone (et tentai de rester assise) sur un pauvre canasson pour un voyage qui durerait une quinzaine de jours.

Nous étions une vingtaine : Boromir, des gardes, et moi. Et oui, même six mois avant la guerre tout était déjà assez mouvementé dans les pays du Sud : Le Gondor souffrait d'ininterrompues petites attaques d'orcs venant du Mordor et Le Rohan était attaqué par Saroumane, pendant que le pauvre Théoden se faisait contrôler par Grima et donc par le magicien blanc. Le fils aîné de l'intendant devait donc être dûment escorté.

Nous chevauchâmes la plus grande partie de la journée, nous arrêtant en fin d'après-midi car nous n'étions pas particulièrement pressés. Nous avions installé le camp et tout à coup, Boromir se leva et se dirigea vers ses affaires, d'où il tira deux épées, puis revint vers où j'étais assise avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent. Il me jeta une épée que je rattrapai au vol.

« Boromir » dis-je en me plaignant « On est vraiment obligés de s'entraîner maintenant?»

Son sourire grandit encore pour se transformer en sourire machiavélique, et il me répondit calmement « Oui.»

« Mais j'ai mal aux cuisses.» Là, son sourire devint un peu moqueur (sadique!), et je sentais qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver mon manque d'enthousiasme amusant. Je destinais donc ma justification à tous ces machos présents (bon, d'accord, peut-être pas machos, mais ils avaient l'air de penser qu'une femme était moins résistante à la fatigue et à la douleur qu'un homme, et même si dans mon cas c'était vrai, je voulais essayer de les convaincre que non) « Vous avez déjà essayé de monter en amazone toute la journée?» pas de réponse. « Et bien essayez et donnez-moi des nouvelles de vos cuisses et de votre postérieur après!»

Boromir continua de me torturer. « Tu avais dit que tu t'entraînerais tous les jours si je te laissait venir.»

« Ah oui, j'ai dit ça?» il hocha la tête « Bon, d'accord, j'arrive.»

Je me levai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur du campement. Certains des gardes nous suivirent. Je me tournais donc vers Boromir « Ils sont obligés de regarder? Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça peut les intéresser de te voir me battre en deux minutes.»

« Tu dois apprendre à ne pas être distraite par ton environnement, donc la présence de quelques gardes ne te fera pas de mal. De plus, tu sous-estime tes capacités.»

« Ah oui?»

« Oui. Tu tiens un peu plus de cinq minutes, d'habitude.» dit-il avec un petit sourire fier.

« Oui, mais ça c'est quand on est seuls et qu'on se bat sur un sol dur el lisse, pas sur de l'herbe.»

« Il fallait bien que tu commences à t'entraîner à l'extérieur un de ces jours.» puis après une petite pose, il ajouta. « Maintenant, arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps et met toi en position.»

D'accord. En plus, ce jour-là j'avais envie d'essayer une technique que j'avais vue dans un film. Je me positionnai donc, mais en tenant mon épée au dessus de ma tête, donc avec une garde haute.

Si Boromir était étonné de cette garde inhabituelle, il n'en montra rien: il était passé en mode prof/combat. Il commença en essayant de porter un coup à droite, que je bloquai avant de revenir à ma garde haute. Puis il plongea vers ma gauche. Cette fois-ci après avoir bloqué, j'écartai son épée puis fit un tour sur moi-même pour essayer d'attaquer sa gauche. Il me bloqua. Je décidai d'abandonner la garde haute pour attaquer comme il me l'avait enseigné. Le «duel» continua pendant encore quelques minutes, puis il me fit tomber par terre en poussant mon épée après que j'ai bloqué encore une de ses attaques. J'essayait de bloquer encore un ou deux coups mais la force du dernier me fit lâcher mon épée qui atterrit un peu plus loin. Il posa la pointe de son épée contre mon cou.

Les gardes applaudirent leur capitaine et me donnèrent des encouragements ( pendant le 'duel').

« Tu es morte.»

« Merci, j'avais compris.» dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Il me tendit la main et je la pris. Il me releva et me sourit « Quatre minutes. Pas mal pour une première fois sur le terrain.»

« Merci.» dis-je en souriant.

« Cette position que tu as utilisée au début, avec une garde haute, je ne te l'ai pas apprise. D'où venait-elle?»

« Euh…» Je regardai un peu autours et vit que les gardes avaient l'air aussi intrigués de savoir que Boromir. « Elle vient d'Italie, un pays assez proche de celui d'où je viens. Les Italiens l'appellent _la_ _posta __dil __falcone, _la garde du faucon. C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais.»

Ils avaient tous l'air assez étonnés que je connaisse des techniques qui leurs étaient inconnues. « Comment pouvez-vous savoir l'effectuer si c'était la première fois que vous l'essayiez et que vous avez passé ces cinq derniers mois à Minas Tirith?» demanda l'un de nos 'spectateurs'.

« J'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle, et depuis le début de mon apprentissage de l'escrime, j'ai gagné une relative compréhension technique de cette discipline.» Je sais, ça fait un peu 'je suis surdouée' mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était parce que j'avais vu cinquante mille fois le film où elle est utilisée!

Après une petite pause, nous continuâmes l'entraînement, jusqu'à atteindre la fin de l'heure habituelle de cours.

* * *

À partir de ce jour, les choses se passaient dans une relative routine: on levait le camp tôt (et quand je dis tôt, c'est 'réveil à l'aube et départ une heure et demie plus tard'), on chevauchait jusqu'à la mi-journée, on mangeait (la nourriture, ça allait, sauf la partie où les animaux devaient être étripés. Ils (Boromir et les gardes, et même la plupart des gens de ce monde) pouvaient bien y être tous habitués, mais moi pas.), on re-chevauchait jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi, on installait le camp, j'avais ma séance d'une heure d'escrime, et un peu de tir à l'arc si nous campions près d'une cible potentielle (deux des gardes avaient des arcs et j'en empruntait un), on dînait, puis on dormait.

Si nous campions près d'une rivière, je gagnais le privilège de me laver d'abord (et oui, être une femme, ça a des avantages, parfois), loin des regards, et heureusement, il y avait pas mal de rivières sur le chemin…

Je réussis à me stabiliser sur le dos de mon cheval et à bien m'habituer à chevaucher en amazone au bout du troisième jour, ce qui était un souci en moins à avoir.

Ce même jour, Boromir décida que je devais varier d'adversaire pour mes 'duels pédagogiques' d'escrime, et je me retrouvai donc à devoir affronter les gardes. Inutile de dire que je ne m'en sortais pas mieux qu'avec Boromir. Toutefois, je sentais des petites améliorations chaque jour, et j'en étais fière. Comme quoi, les pouvoirs accordés par les Valar, ça a du bon. Pourtant, tous 'superpouvoirs' que je pouvais avoir n'empêchaient pas le fait que je m'endormais comme une masse sur le sol, le soir, complètement vidée d'énergie par la chevauchée et l'escrime combinés.

* * *

Au début du quinzième jour de voyage, nous aperçûmes une large unité de cavaliers venant de l'est se diriger vers nous.

« Une éored.» m'expliqua Boromir. « Unité de cent vingt cavaliers.»

L'éored s'arrêta à deux mètres de la première file de notre compagnie. Leur chef s'avança vers nous, et voyant l'étendard de l'arbre blanc du Gondor, il enleva son casque, signe qu'il ne nous considérait pas comme des ennemis du Rohan. Il était d'âge mûr, et présentait la chevelure blonde et les yeux bleus caractéristiques du peuple du Rohan.

« Bonjour, Gondoriens. Quel hasard vous mène au Rohan?» demanda-t-il.

Boromir fit avancer son cheval « Je suis Boromir, fils de Denethor, l'intendant du Gondor. Nous venons pour porter un message de mon père au roi Théoden.»

« Je suis Grimbold, et voici mon éored. Soyez les bienvenus au Riddemark.» il sourit « Notre retour n'est prévu que pour demain mais nous pouvons vous accompagner jusqu'à Meduseld. Nous arriverons à Edoras peu après le coucher de la soleil si nous maintenons un pas rapide.»

Boromir accepta l'offre de la compagnie de bonne grâce et nous nous retrouvons donc accompagnés de cent vingt Rohirrim.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Grimbold fait avancer son cheval à notre hauteur, à Boromir et moi.

« Excusez ma curiosité, mais il n'est pas coutume de voir une femme faire partie d'un voyage à but diplomatique, surtout en ces temps troublés.»

Je souriais et allai répondre, mais Boromir parla avant moi.

« C'est ma protégée…» et je l'interrompis

« Le seigneur Boromir en avait assez que je le supplie de me laisser venir et a donc consenti à ce que je fasse partie du voyage.» puis j'ajoutai sur le ton de la confidence « Le meilleur moyen de me faire taire dans de pareilles situations est de m'accorder ce que je demande.» il rit. Je souris et repris un peu plus fort « Dans ce cas-là, c'était la chance de partir pour voir le Rohan, ses plaines d'herbe verte s'étendant à perte de vue, ses magnifiques chevaux, et le château d'or de Meduseld de mes propres yeux.»

Il avait l'air ravi de mon point de vue sur son pays. Et oui, un peu de flatterie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, surtout que je sentais le besoin de justifier une attitude qui paraissait (et était) assez égoïste. Mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que je pensais vraiment tout ce que j'avais dit sur ce pays.

« Je m'appelle Maria, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.»

« Moi de même, ma demoiselle.» Ouu… le protocole et la galanterie… toujours assez spécial: cinq mois passés ici n'effaçaient pas les habitudes de seize ans sur Terre. Mais bon… Hé! Une seconde! Comment il pouvait savoir que je n'étais pas mariée? (oui, 'demoiselle' ne s'applique qu'aux femmes non-mariés) Je suppose qu'il a déduit ça du fait que je suis en train de voyager sous la protection d'un homme qui n'est pas mon mari, et visiblement pas de ma famille… en fin, ça n'a aucune importance.

* * *

Nous continuâmes notre chevauchée et arrivâmes le soir en vue de la colline où se dresse Edoras, la capitale du Rohan, et Meduseld. La lumière du coucher de soleil donnait faisait briller Meduseld et donnait l'impression que l'or du château était en fusion.

En s'approchant de la ville, je pus observer le paysage. Tout avait l'air… tellement vrai! (en même temps ça l'était, mais…) C'était comme je l'avais imaginé, assez 'vikinguesque' (oui, les Rohirrim m'ont toujours parut comme des vikings qui avaient des chevaux au lieu d'avoir des bateaux, mais en plus civilisés et évolués), et le style général (architecture, vêtements, armes,...) était identique à celui qui avait été attribué au Rohan dans les films.

Les habitants avaient l'air assez abattus, les pauvres, mais ça faisait déjà quelques années qu'ils avaient des problèmes avec Saroumane. Ce n'était pas vraiment le même niveau de déprime que dans 'Les deux tours' mais j'étais assez triste pour eux.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les écuries puis, une fois que des serviteurs eurent pris nos affaires en charge, Grimbold, Boromir et moi nous séparâmes des gardes et du reste de l'éored pour nous rendre à Meduseld.

La salle du trône était vaste, et comprenait beaucoup de tapisseries montrant l'histoire du Rohan. Le sol était en pierre et les colonnes et les murs présentaient des motifs d'entrelacs. Au fond de la salle, en haut de quelques marches, se trouvait le trône, et assis dessus, Théoden, fils de Thengel, dans un état de décrépitude assez avancé, mais pas encore trop critique: il était avachi sur son trône comme s'il était très fatigué, et la façon dont il tenait sa tête penchée montrait son abattement (chose compréhensible étant donné ce que son pays subissait). Ses cheveux étaient blancs et hirsutes, et ses yeux bleus clairs étaient comme voilés, mais on pouvait y voir encore une lueur de conscience, de sagesse, de force et de courage. Lueur qui se fit plus présente quand il leva les yeux vers nous interrompant ainsi le discours que Grima, cet homme répugnant qui se tenait près de son roi, faisait tout bas.

Grimbold s'avança et mit un genou à terre. « Salutations, Sire. Je reviens avec mon éored depuis Westfold avant l'heure pour vous apporter des invités de marque venant du Gondor.» Il se tourna vers nous pour nous présenter « Voici le seigneur Boromir, fils de Denethor,» Boromir s'inclina « et la demoiselle Maria, sa protégée.» Je fis une révérence (et oui, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre comment on faisait) Grimbold se retourna vers son roi « Ils portent des nouvelles du Gondor.»

Le roi se redressa sur son trône durant les présentations et la lueur dans ses yeux se fit plus forte. Il répondit d'une voix faible mais d'où l'on pouvait discerner l'autorité royale « Bienvenu au Rohan, fils de Denethor.»

« Merci monseigneur.»

À ce moment, un homme et une femme entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, et on voyait qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Il avait les cheveux blonds et assez longs (jusqu'aux épaules) et portait encore son armure, preuve qu'il était rentré récemment à la capitale (où qu'il allait partir sous peu, au choix). Elle portait une robe blanche et ses longs cheveux dorés tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

« Ah» dit le roi « Fils-sœur, fille-sœur. » Il s'incline et elle fait une petite révérence. « Voici le seigneur Boromir du Gondor et sa protégée, Maria.»

Et oui, c'était le neveu et la nièce de Théoden: Éomer et Éowyn. Il était assez ressemblant à l'acteur du film, Karl Urban, avec pour seule grande différence qu'il avait l'air plus jeune (il devait avoir plus ou moins vingt-sept ans maintenant, si mes souvenirs étaient exacts). Éowyn était très belle, et comme dit dans les livres, d'une beauté froide, comme une fleur qui n'aurai pas encore vu le printemps. Elle avait l'air dure, comme si elle essayait de contenir toute sa tristesse derrière un mur (mur qui était la seule chose qu'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur), mais je pensais que c'était un état assez permanent chez elle. Après tout, ses parents sont morts quand elle était très jeune, son frère était le troisième maréchal du Riddemark et son cousin le deuxième, et ils étaient donc souvent exposés aux risques de mort ou de blessures dans une bataille, sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient rarement à Edoras avec leur pauvre sœur/cousine, que son oncle était chaque jour contrôlé un peu plus par Grima, et qu'en plus, ce serpent la convoitait. Brrr, rien que d'y penser, j'en avais froid dans le dos.

Le roi se retourna ensuite vers Boromir. « Nous parlerons de politique demain. Allez donc vous reposer un peu.» Il fit signe et deux servantes vinrent nous guider vers nos chambres. Une fois dans l'aile destinée aux invités, les servantes se séparèrent, nous emmenant, Boromir et moi, dans des parties différentes de l'aile. La raison de cette distance étant évidemment une différence de statut entre Boromir et moi et d'avoir un espace approprié entre personnes de sexe différent. Un peu de décence, s'il vous plaît! On ne fait pas dormir une jeune femme à côté de la chambre d'un homme à moins qu'il ne fasse partie de sa famille, et encore, il devrait être son père ou son frère! Telle étaient les pensées et les normes chez les gens de la Terre du Milieu.

Arrivées devant la porte de ma chambre, la servante me dit que nous étions invités, mon 'protecteur' et moi, à dîner avec la famille royale, et que je devais donc me préparer. Et oui, bien que protégée de Boromir, j'étais encore une jeune fille, pas encore adulte, et j'étais donc traitée en tant que tel.

Heureusement, Boromir m'avait prévenue avant de partir que ce genre de choses risquait de se produire et j'avais donc pris avec moi la plus belle robe de mon armoire, à Minas Tirith.

Je décidai de me laver avant de m'habiller pour cette nuit. Les avancées technologiques au Rohan en matière de bain étaient les mêmes qu'au Gondor sauf que l'eau était plus chaude parce que j'étais une invitée de marque… euh, non. En fait, parce que j'étais la 'protégée' de Mister Fils-de-l'intendant-du-Gondor qui lui était un invité de marque. Enfin bon…

Ma robe était d'un vert sombre, et avait un col carré et des manches amples. Le col était bordé avec des motif d'entrelacs dorés, ainsi que le bas de manches, et il y avait des rubans dorés qui faisaient le tour du bras situés juste au dessus des coudes. Il y avait des laçages sur le côtés de la robe.

Je mis la robe, aidée d'une servante (et oui, les robes les plus belles ont toujours été les plus compliquées à mettre, et on a besoin d'aide particulièrement pour mettre des robes destinés à des banquets, fêtes ou autres occasions…). Il y avait un miroir dans ma chambre et je me regardai donc dedans pour voir ce que ça donnait. Les laçages mettaient en valeur ce qu'il fallait, les manches étaient trop belles, et le col n'était pas très profond. Je me renvoyais une image de moi assez satisfaisante. De plus, mes cheveux, déjà longs à mon arrivée, avaient continué à pousser et m'arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos, ce qui n'enlevait rien au sentiment que j'avais de m'être échappée d'un bouquin sur le moyen-âge.

La servante me refit asseoir et s'occupa de mes cheveux, prenant une mèche de devant de chaque côté, les tordit et les attacha à l'arrière de ma tête, et laissa le reste de ma chevelure libre. Je me re-regardai dans le miroir et sourit: j'avais l'impression que cette robe m'allait mieux que mes habits 'modernes'… QUOI? Non, ce n'était pas possible, je devais divaguer… ou pas… En fait, j'aimais cette robe, même si je la mettait pour la première fois. Il semblait que je finissait par m'habituer aux coutumes vestimentaires de ce monde (il était temps)…

La servant me conduisit ensuite à la salle des banquets (heureusement, car tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, enfin, de mon point de vue, et tout le monde connaît mon sens de l'orientation inné légendaire…, surtout dans des lieux nouveaux…).

J'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt qu'elle avait l'air assez étonnée que je la comprenne et lui réponde dans sa langue. Elle avait parlé en Rohirric depuis le début et c'était une forme très archaïque de Westron, et de fait considéré comme une langue à part. Et oui, je crois que mon don des langues s'était encore manifesté. Apparemment je pouvais comprendre, lire et parler les langues de Hommes sans les apprendre, et si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ma compréhension du langage des Rohirrim plus tôt, c'était d'abord parce qu'il n'y avait pas de textes écrits en cette langue à Minas Tirith, étant donné que les Rohirrim écrivent très peu, et ensuite car toutes les conversations avec Grimbold et le roi s'étaient faites en Westron. J'étais vraiment reconnaissante de ce 'pouvoir' car je crois que j'aurais été dans un beau pétrin depuis le début si je ne comprenais pas les langues…

Nous arrivâmes à la porte de la salle et elle les poussa. La salle était, comment dire… un peu plus petite que la grande salle du trône où avait eu lieu la fête après la victoire du Gouffre de Helm dans le troisième film, mais la disposition des tables était assez ressemblante: en haut d'une petite estrade se dressait la table royale, et il y avait d'autres tables réparties dans le reste de la salle.

Ils étaient déjà tous là. Et quand je disais tous, c'était TOUS. Apparemment la presque totalité des gens qui vivaient dans le château mangeait ici (tout le monde sauf les serviteurs). La servante me conduisit jusqu'à la table du roi et après qu'elle m'eut rassuré sur le fait que tout le monde venait juste d'arriver et de s'installer (et que je n'étais donc pas en retard) on m'indiqua une place à côté d'Éowyn. Le roi Théoden était assis au centre, faisant face au reste de la salle. À sa gauche et droite se tenaient Éomer et un jeune homme que je n'avais pas encore vu, probablement Théodred, puisque la droite d'un roi convient à un conseiller ou héritier, et que ça aurait aussi du sens vu que Théodred et Éomer étaient respectivement le deuxième et troisième maréchal du Riddemark. En face d'Eomer était assis Boromir, avec Éowyn à sa gauche et moi de l'autre côté d'Éowyn. Grima, lui, était assis à côté d'Éomer, qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir? Le reste des gens assis à cette table étaient probablement des nobles et hauts dignitaires du pays.

Une fois assise, Théoden me parla « Maria, voici mon fils le prince Théodred.» J'inclinai ma tête en direction du prince et lui dit « C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, votre altesse.» Il sourit insensiblement et inclina légèrement la tête avant de répondre « C'est un plaisir de faire la votre ma demoiselle.» Je lui souris aussi.

Les discutions allèrent bon train à table et je restais assez silencieuse jusqu'au moment où Éowyn décida d'essayer à tout pris de me faire parler.

« Alors, Maria, comment avez-vous trouvé votre voyage?»

« Et bien, si je pouvais le définir en deux mots, ce serait 'magnifique' et 'douloureux'.» dis-je en repensant aux deux semaines de chevauchée. Voyant que ma réponse avait laissé la nièce du roi et son cousin qui écoutait aussi assez troublés, j'entrepris de clarifier « Le voyage depuis Minas Tirith a duré deux semaines. Les paysages étaient très beaux, ce qui explique la partie 'magnifique' du voyage. La partie douloureuse, elle était due en grande partie à la chevauchée. J'ai un peu honte de le dire ici, mais je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne cavalière, et c'était d'autant plus déplaisant que la chevauchée en amazone n'est pas la position la moins douloureuse.» je vis de la compassion apparaître sur le visage d'Éowyn « à vrai dire, mes compétences en équitation se limitent à rester assise sur le dos du cheval sans tomber.»

« Je pourrais vous apprendre à mieux monter à cheval, si vous le voulez.» me proposa-t-elle. En entendant cela, je me demandai pendant un instant si j'avais une sorte d'ange gardien veillant sur moi ou quelque chose. Imaginez: en ayant un niveau acceptable d'équitation, je m'ôtais une grande difficulté de la vie en Terre du Milieu. « Ce serait avec plaisir et reconnaissance ma dame.»

Théodred intervint alors « Et l'autre partie du voyage qui lui causa le nom de 'douloureux'?»

« Ça, mon prince, c'était Boromir et ses leçons d'escrime.» à ces mots ils eurent l'air étonnés.

« Vous savez vous battre avec une épée?» demanda-t-il assez fort, ce qui fit que le roi, Éomer et Boromir arrêtèrent leur conversation pour écouter la nôtre.

« Disons que je me débrouille.» répondis-je.

« N'écoutez pas sa modestie, Théodred. Elle est une très bonne élève et progresse très rapidement.» intervint Boromir. Ces mots me firent rougir ( en grande partie parce qu'ils étaient dit devant les gens les plus importants de ce royaume, mais aussi parce que je suis assez mal à l'aise avec les compliments de ce genre).

« Après tout, nous avons aussi des femmes combattantes de talent au Rohan.» dit le roi dans ce que je pensais être une façon de faire légèrement dériver la conversation, ce dont je lui étais très reconnaissante.

« Notamment ma sœur.» dit Éomer, fier.

« Éomer, tu exagères.» répondit celle-ci.

« À peine, cousine. Tu es meilleure que bien des hommes.» ajouta Théodred en souriant, mais voyant qu'il mettait sa cousine mal à l'aise, il ajouta un petit « ah, tant de modestie!» agacé avant de me demander « Pourquoi avez-vous qualifié les leçons de douloureuses?»

« Et bien, parce que Boromir est sans pitié, quand il s'agit d'un entraînement. Pas même pour une pauvre demoiselles épuisée par une dure journée de chevauchée.» dis-je dans un faux dramatisme, causant des sourires chez mes voisins.

Ce à quoi Boromir répondit « Je crois qu'il est difficile de te qualifier de 'pauvre demoiselle' après cinq mois d'apprentissage de tir à l'arc et d'escrime, et en plus, les entraînements faisaient partie de l'accord que nous avions fait pour que je te laisse venir.»

Cette réponse sembla intriguer nos voisins de table donc je me mis à expliquer « Initialement, Boromir devait venir seul, mais après une longue négociation…»

« Supplication.» corrigea–t-il.

Je ris « Bon d'accord: après une longue supplication, il accepta que je vienne à condition que je me tienne bien et qu'il puisse contrôler mon entraînement d'escrime.»

Il y eut un petit blanc et je continuai donc « Mais je voulais absolument saisir cette chance de voir le Rohan. »

« Et ce que vous en avez vu jusqu'à présent, vous a-t-il plu?» demanda le roi.

« Le Rohan est bien plus beau que ce que j'avais imaginé.» dis-je en souriant à Théoden.

« à la bonne heure!» dit Éomer en levant sa coupe. « Au Rohan et sa beauté!» à ces mots plusieurs hommes à table levèrent leur coupe et s'écrièrent « Au Rohan!» avant d'en boire une grande partie.

Les conversations reprirent et peu après la nourriture fut servie. Tout le mon de parla jusque bien après la fin du repas et je commençai à ressentir la fatigue quand Éowyn me parla « Maria, vous tenez à peine debout.» et elle prit congé de la compagnie, m'entraînant avec elle hors de la salle.

« Je ne suis pas tellement fatiguée que ça.» lui dis-je.

« Je le sais mais ils continueront à parler jusqu'à bien plus tard, donc j'ai pensé vous sauver maintenant.» Je lui sourit et la remercia.

Elle me guida jusqu'à ma chambre. Arrivées devant ma porte, elle me retint par le bras avant de me laisser entrer « Accepteriez-vous que nous fassions un combat amical à l'épée?»

Je lui souris « Oui. Quand aura-t-il lieu?»

Elle parut hésiter un moment puis répondit « Demain, après vos leçons d'équitation, qui commenceront après le repas de midi.»

« Si tôt?» demandai-je, surprise.

« Oui. À moins que vous ne préfériez commencer un autre jour?»

« Non, demain après manger, ça ira.»

« D'accord. Bonne nuit.»

« Bonne nuit.» éowyn se tourna pour partir mais je l'arrêtai « éowyn!» elle se retourna et me regarda avec un air interrogateur. « Merci beaucoup.» dis-je en souriant. Elle me sourit aussi. Wow. C'était le premier sourire que je voyais chez la Dame blanche du Rohan (N.M: c'est horrible en français ce titre ça fait stupide à cause de la glace), et franchement c'était très beau. On comprenait encore mieux, à présent, pourquoi Faramir était tombé amoureux d'elle. Enfin, quelque chose me dirait que de toute manière, j'en verrai pas souvent de ces sourires…

Et bien voilà. Après une journée épuisante et un banquet, je me mit à lit, moi et mes courbatures de deux semaines causées par chevauchée et entraînements d'escrime intensifs.

* * *

N.M : et voilà !! enfin fini. Désolée d'avoir mis tellement de temps mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé ce chapitre pour qu'il soit plus long et détaillé. Je comptais le faire plus long mais je part demain en Espagne, puis je vais aux Etats-Unis pendant un mois, donc je ne saurais rien poster jusqu'à la rentrée, sauf s'il y a un miracle, mais je pourrai répondre aux reviews, normalement.

Essayez de deviner d'ou sort cette "posta dil falcone" (indice: ça vient d'un film).

Encore une chose: Le 15 c'était mon anniversaire, et comme cadeau, je vous demande une petite review, même si c'est pour écrire seulement "J'ai lu.", mais sentez-vous libre d'ajouter commentaires et/ou suggestions si vous voulez...

Bons restes de vacances à tous!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre

Chapitre 10

Je voudrais remercier Melior pour toutes ses reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et répondre tardivement à une review qui disait que notre fic n'était même plus du réchauffé (veuillez me pardonnez mais je ne me souviens plus du nom et comme c'est Maria qui reçois les reviews…..) : oui en effet de beaucoup de points de vue notre fic, c'est du réchauffé, mais comme on la surtout fait pour s'amuser, on s'en fiche un peu même si personnellement j'espère que la suite de l'histoire sera quand même un peu originale (même un tout petit peu). Je doit aussi répondre à une review (tardivement bien sûre) qui disait que j'écrivait bizarrement (encore désolé pour le nom, que j'ai oublié), eh bien……….. oui, peut être que j'écris bizarrement mais promis, je vais essayer de faire des efforts.

Bizz, Diane

petite parenthèse de Maria:**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Melior: **merci! ça me fait plaisir que ce chapitre t'ai autant plût. Et pour la posta dil falcone, c'est juste! encore félicitation d'avoir réussi à terminer une fic de si bonne qualité en si peux de temps (pour d'autres lecteurs/ices intéressés, Melior ici a écrit une très bonne fic qui se passe pendant le Hobbit).

**Argeal: **merci d'avoir lu et surtout d'avoir reviewé.

**Tari Miriel:** Merci, merci pour tes critiques qui ,même si un peu douloureuses pour nous au début, avec un peu de recul sont devenues contructives (pour nous) et se sont ensuite muées en précieux conseils et informations.

avant de fermer ma parenthèse, le très attendu **diclaimer** (que soit dit en passant peu de gens lisent): Tout ce qui fut écrit par Tolkien initialement appartient à Tolkien, et nous, eh bien on fait qu'empunter les personnages et les lieux (bon d'accord, c'est emprunter sans demander la permission mais avec toute intention de les rendre plus tard -et pour de vrai, pas comme Jack Sparrow)

Maintenant je passe au chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira (et que je ne vais pas trop écrire bizarrement) ; bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveille brusquement mais, très fainéante (et aussi, facultatif, pour mieux réfléchir), je n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite.

Ainsi Maria a atterrit chez Boromir et Faramir, les «Frangins», comme elles les appelait. Ca me rassure d'avoir pus lui parler mais c'est frustrant car je ne sais toujours pas dans combien de temps on devra partir avec la communauté (d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si on n'y sera autorisé et si on sera bien intégré dans « l'équipe »), mais au moins je sais quelle va bien.

Je me lève pour m'étirer et….. ouille ouille ouille, ma tête !! Je regarde autour de moi, mais il n'y a rien. Je tâtonne un peu et je sens….. une…..bulle. Mais m…, crotte flûte, caca boudin ! Je bulle en dormant moi ? C'est peut être à cause du rêve, j'ai créé cette bulle pour être tranquille et pour pouvoir parler avec Maria. THE question qui se pose maintenant : comment on enlève cette sal…. Encombrante chose car j'ai TRES envie d'aller au toilette.

Bon, bon, diane, calme toi, respire, ferme les yeux, et pense que la bulle disparaît. Je rouvre les yeux et………YES, elle est plus là, je suis vraiment the best.

Maintenant, le plus important : aller aux toilettes. Ensuite, je me bat avec mes cheveux et leurs nœuds démoniaques, combat que je remporte partiellement (note à moi même : mettre dans mes bagages une brosse et faire une razzia de shampoing avant de partir à l'aventure, si je ne veut pas avoir des cheveux comme Aragorn dans le film (excuses auprès des fan de ce personnage)), puis je met un pantalon en toile et une chemise (ça fait quasiment un an que je vit ici et les elfe n'ont toujours pas réussit à me convaincre que je devais porter une robe, c'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais quand j'en met une je me prend toujours les pied dans ma jupe quand je marche et immanquablement, je tombe. Bon bref, je m'égare !) et je me dirige vers la salle à manger.

Je prends un solide petit déjeuner. En fait, mon petit déjeuner est si « solide », que je dois rendre plusieurs assiettes pour le transporter. Il en a du bouleau l'elfe cuistot depuis que je suis arrivée. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que me soupçonne d'avoir une lointaine branche de ma famille hobbite.

Après m'être laver les dents (je ne sais pas vraiment si on se lave les dans en terre du milieu mais je préfère moi le faire parce que j'aime bien avoir une haleine fraîche le matin.), je me dirige vers le foret armée d'un panier pour cueillir des herbes médicinales, manque de chance en revenant je trébuche dans les orties et reviens vers fondcombes en marchant sur une jambes tout en grattant l'autre en l'air.

Elrohir qui est à son entraînement d'épée m'aperçoit et, s'inquiétant sûrement de me voir boitiller, s'approche :

« Dis Val, ça va ? »

« Très bien merci. » mentis-je. Je n'ai pas envie d'être transporter à l'infirmerie comme une blessée de guerre. Je trouve ça particulièrement humiliant et je peux très bien soigner de l'urticaire due aux orties toute seule. Je suis une grande fille maintenant, je peux lacer mes sandales toute seule aussi.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu marche sur une jambe ? » insiste quand même Elrohir.

« C'est une nouvelle mode dans mon monde, et c'est excellent pour la circulation sanguine. » ironisais-je

Pendant que je m'éloigne (toujours en grattant ma jambe en l'air), j'entends Elladan arriver et demander à Elrohir : « Pourquoi elle marche sur une jambe ? »

« Laisse la. » lui répond Elrohir « c'est une autre culture. »

J'arrive tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma chambre et soigne ma pauvre cheville encore plus rouge qu'au début tellement je l'ai grattée.

Pendant que je soigne ma cheville (qui persiste à rester rouge), Arwen entre dans ma chambre.

« Bonjour. » me dit-elle « comment va tu aujourd'hui ? » en regardant ma cheville (qui est décidément très têtue et refuse de retrouver sa couleur initiale).

« Très bien. » je lui répond « Et toi ? »

« Bien merci. Je suis venue te prévenir que père veut te voir dans la grande salle. » Elle s'interromp soudainement, gênée.

« Eh bien, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Parle ! » je lui dit

« Ne te fâche pas » me dit-elle « Mais est ce que tu pourrais mettre une robe ? S'il te plait ! » me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent made in Colgate + un adorable puppie's face.

« Ah non ! Pas question ! » me braquai-je « Hors de question que je mette une robe ! »

Après quelque vaine minute à tenter de m'expliquer que la robe n'était pas un moyen de torture, elle va s'asseoir sur une chaise près du balcon et réfléchit. Au bout d'un moment elle se lève, s'avance vers moi et dit : « Si tu met une robe pour aller voir mon père, je te ferais un cadeau. Et je suis sur que tu vas l'adorer ! »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est comme cadeau ? »je lui demande.

« C'est une surprise. » me répond t'elle d'un air mystérieux.

Fichue curiosité ! Après plusieurs tentatives d'extorsion de l'information. Je jette l'éponge et expulse Arwen de ma chambre pour pouvoir m'habiller. Je choisis une robe jaune dorée avec un dessous orange pâle presque blanc. Arwen, gentille, me tresse les cheveux à la façon elfique (ça tient très longtemps ce genre de coiffure. C'est pratique pour les personnes qui comme moi on des cheveux indomptables (ils devraient penser à ouvrir des salons de coiffures)).

Bien évidement, sur le chemin (pourtant assez court) vers le « bureau » d'Elrond, je trouve le moyen de me prendre les pied dans ma robe au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant d'arriver.

Comme je suis fainéante de retranscrire toute la conversation avec Elrond (en plus du discours interminable dont il ma enguirlandée), je vais vous annoncer l'essentiel : Elrond à reçu un message télépathique de dame Galadriel de la Lorien disant qu'elle aimerait bien voir sa nièce. J'ai accepté l'offre d'accompagner Arwen contre la promesse que là-bas je n'aurais pas à porter de robe.

« Alors. » Je lui demande quand on sort de la grande salle « C'est quoi ta surprise ? »

« Tu va voir. Suis-moi. » me dit elle.

On déambule un long moment dans les couloirs, on sort des bâtiments pour se diriger vers les écuries. Je crois que je commence à comprendre mais je n'ose pas y croire tellement ça parait irréel.

Arwen s'arête devant la porte des écuries et me dit : « Pour le voyage vers la Lorien, tu auras besoin d'une monture. Mais comme je ne veux pas t'en imposer une, je vais te laisser choix… »

Elle est brutalement interrompue par moi lui sautant au coup tellement je suis contente. J'avais depuis longtemps envie d'avoir un cheval mais comme vous le devinez, mes parents n'ont jamais été d'accord. Allez savoir pourquoi !

« Attend ! » me dit Arwen au moment où je m'apprête à rentrer « La monture que tu va choisir, choisis-la bien parce qu'après c'est pour la vie. Et tu devras t'en occuper correctement. Si tu veux au début je pourrais t'aider mais après tu devras te débrouiller seule. »

« Reçu 5 sur 5 mon commandant ! » je m'écrie. Je sais d'avance que je n'aurais pas besoin de qui que ce soi pour m'occuper de ma monture. Dans mon monde je suis une mordue de cheval (presque autant que Maria est une mordu de la TDM).

Nous entrons dans l'écurie.

Je n'en reviens pas, il y a au moins une bonne centaine de chevaux elfiques dans cette écurie. Il y en a de toute les couleurs (de robes, n'aller pas pensez que il y a des chevaux bleus ou rouges, c'est une façons de parler.) : gris, blanc, pommelé, pie, café au lait, gris souris, alezan, alezan brûlé, bai, louvet, rouan, aubère, palomino et j'en passe. Tous dans des stalles propre et éclairée (pas avec des ampoules non, mais il y a beaucoup d'ouverture (en fait une par stalle)).

Je reste quelque minutes en totale admiration et c'est Arwen qui me secoue, le sourire au lèvre : « Réveille toi Val, ce n'est pas le moment. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un cheval à choisir. Tous ces chevaux viennent juste d'être débourrés et attendent d'avoir un quelqu'un à porter. »

J'acquiesce et me met à remonter le long du couloir de stalles. Ils sont tous magnifiques et je ne sais pas qui choisir lorsque mon regard tombe sur une jument alezane avec des balzanes haut chaussé sur les antérieurs, une trace de balzane sur son postérieur droit et une pelote sur le front. (Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le vocabulaire d'équitation, la balzane est en gros une chaussette et toute les marques sur un cheval son blanches)

Je m'approche de lui : « Salut ! Moi c'est Val, et toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas de nom. »

« Oh. Désolée. Ca te dirait que je t'en donne un ? »

« Hum, pourquoi pas. Qu'est ce que tu propose ? »

« Flamme ? »

« Non. Trop générique. »

« Lave ? »

« Ah non ! »

« Brésil ? »

« C'est pas mal, mais non. »

Je pousse un gros soupir et m'appuis au mur à coté de la porte du box de la jument. Je réfléchis un moment et puis soudain c'est l'illumination.

« Arien ! » m'écriais-je « Qu'est ce que tu en dit !? »

La jument réfléchis un moment et dit : « Ca me va ! »

(Je tiens à précisez que tout les dialogue son en sindarin. Personnellement je n'ai jamais vu un cheval me répondre quand je lui parlais en français. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un à qui c'est arrivé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour le signaler !)

Je saute de joie, me pend à son encolure (de GRANDS elfes font de GRANDS chevaux) et lui demande : « est ce que tu veux bien être ma monture ? Je te promets je ne suis pas lourde ! »

Arien rigole et me dit « Avec joie petite humaine, je suis sure que tu est moins lourde qu'un elfe. »

« Eh bien. » intervient Arwen « Je vois que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied (ou plutôt sabot à mon pied). C'est parfait. Maintenant, » me dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique « je vais t'apprendre à monter en amazone. »

Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu Arwen avec un sourire machiavélique. Eh ben tant mieux pour parce que ça fait TRES TRES peur. Mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime (c'est-à-dire que le hamster tourne la roue dans ma tête le plus vite qu'il peut lol) : amazonerobecassage de gueule garantie (même si avec Arwen je fais beaucoup de progrès et maintenant je ne m'étale plus qu'une fois sur deux)alerte rouge !

Arwen rigole devant se qui doit être ma mine horrifiée : « Mais non je plaisantais, les robes d'équitation, ça existe. »

Je crois que se n'est même pas la peine de préciser qu'à ce moment je pousse un GROS soupir de soulagement.

Je me rue dans ma chambre pour me préparer et reviens seller Arien. Après je me rends compte que j'ai un problème de taille (et pas au sens figuré). En effet Arien étant un cheval elfique. Sa taille est proportionnelle à celle des elfes (autant dire qu'elle doit faire 1m80 au garrot).

Je soupire et regarde autour de moi avant de me diriger, Arien derrière moi, vers une barrière pour monter sur cette dernière.

Cette dernière se moque gentiment de moi et exaspérée je lui réponds : « Excuse-moi ! Je ne m'appelle pas Mr elfe de 2m de haut moi ! Je fais 1m65 et pour moi c'est déjà bien assez. »

« Aller tu viens ? » me demande Arwen, qui montait elle un magnifique cheval blanc (mais pas aussi beau que mon Arien.).

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !!


	11. Chapter 11

Le feu et la glace chapitre 11.

N.M : Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà (enfin) avec un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Maria au Rohan.

Merci à **Melior** pour sa review. C'est d'ailleurs la seule… Les autres, s'il vous plaît pensez à écrire une ptite review de temps en temps, même si c'est pour dire que cette fic vous déplaît, et si oui, qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaît pas, parce que là, on sait pas trop si ce qu'on fait est apprécié ou pas, et si vous avez des suggestions à faire, on serait très heureuses de les lire : ).

Mini précision : N.M= note de l'auteur Maria/Meldawen. NdD= note de l'auteur Diane.

En avant pour le chapitre, mais avant ça, le disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf Maria et Diane (qui nous appartiennent en quelque sorte puisque c'est nous… et oui, pas très original, mais comme on l'avait dit au premier chapitre, c'est parti d'une délire de potes).

En fait, pour le rêve, la traduction des dialogues se trouve en bas de page. Et puis si après avoir lu ce rêve vous vous inquiétez pour ma santé mentale, je ne vous en voudrai pas. (et au fait, si vous vous demandez qui c'est les gens cités dans le rêve, c'est les acteurs qui ont joué dans les films du SdA. La raison pour laquelle ils sont là: Maria n'a jamais vu les personnages dont elle rêve en 'vrai' donc elle les imagine comme dans les films, comme elle les a vus au mois 10 fois chacun.). En plus de ça, je vous demanderai d'être cléments pour les cours d'équitation étant donné que je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe en vrai, et que je me base sur des notes dans un site web.

_

* * *

_

Je me trouvais dans une forêt près d'une rivière, et devant moi se trouvait Kate Blanchet dans son costume de Galadriel, en train de parler à quelqu'un qui me semblait être familier. Je compris un peu plus tard que c'était Vigo Mortensen en Aragorn. Je regardai un peu autours de moi et vit le reste de la communauté telle qu'elle est dans le film. Il s'inclina et murmura des remerciements à la Dame de la Lórien. Elle se tourna vers moi et avec un sourire ravissant et légèrement sinistre à la fois (oui, Galadriel a des sourires qui sont tellement beaux que ça fait un peu peur, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé), et elle me parla

_« As for you, Maria, you shall now be named 'Meldawen' among my people, for not only is it the meaning__ of your name, but you are loved among most of those who know you well."_

"_Thank you my Lady." répondis-je._

"_It is not all. __I have also one gift to bestow on you."_

_Galadriel sortit de nulle part une espèce de tube métallique bizarrement formé d'une trentaine de centimètres de long avec deux boutons: un rouge et un noir._

_« What is it?» demanda Billy Boyd en Pippin qui apparemment était à côté de moi._

_Elle se tourna vers lui. __« I know not, Peregrin Took, but it was found on the outskirts of the Woods…" elle se retourna vers moi "and I have foreseen the moment I would give it to you. We had never seen anything like this before. I trust you know what this is."_

_Bien sûr que je savais ce que c'était. Mais comment est-que ce truc a bien pu atterrir en Terre du Milieu?_

_« __I do, but…A lightsaber? How did this get here?»_

_Je le pris en main et appuyai sur le bouton rouge. Un faisceau de lumière bleue sortit du tube. Tous avaient l'air assez étonnés, et je ne leur en voulais pas. Franchement: une épée-laser en Terre du milieu?_

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Franchement, quel rêve stupide. Y a vraiment que moi pour rêver en V.O en plus. En fait, c'était explicable: trop de temps passé à lire 'Le Seigneur des anneaux' et des fics sur ce livre en Anglais… et aussi le manque de mes films et livres préférés. Mais vraiment, un sabre-laser en Lórien, là, pour un rêve bizarre, c'était vraiment un rêve bizarre. Si je continuai comme ça, je ne tarderai pas à voir les Pevensie (Susan, Peter, Edmund et Lucy, les enfants dans Narnia) à Poudlard, ou Eragon sur un bateau pirate, Gwaihir survoler l'Empire Romain, ou Jack Sparrow parti en croisade, enfin bref, vraiment n'importe quoi… (NdD : ne t'inquiète pas maria, tout vas _très_ bien. Tu est juste en train de péter un câble)

Une fois l'étonnement de ce rêve pour le moins inhabituel passé, je ressentis l'anxiété et l'excitation liées au programme de ma journée: leçons d'équitation et duel amical avec une des meilleures épéistes du Rohan.

Comme rien n'était prévu avant le repas de midi, je décidai de prendre mon temps pour me préparer et de m'installer confortablement sur mon lit en lisant un livre que j'avais sorti de mon sac. C'était un de ces matins ou l'on a envie de rien faire d'important, pas même manger, juste rester dans sa chambre. J'étais donc couchée en train de lire tranquillement mon livre sur les premiers intendants du Gondor, essayant d'ignorer les grondements de mon estomac qui lui, n'avait pas compris que je voulais rester allongée (et pas sortir pour le nourrir), quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

Je me levai donc et lui ouvrit. C'était Boromir, il avait l'air légèrement inquiet.

« Bonjour Boromir. Comment vas-tu?»

« Bien, et toi? Tu n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner. Tu n'as rien?» me demanda-t-il.

Ah… c'était donc ça… C'est vrai que j'aurais pu prévenir… Je me promis de le faire la prochaine fois que je voulais faire la moule dans ma chambre.

« Non, tout va bien. Je voulais juste lire un peu au calme.» répondis-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour me défier de lui mentir, puis, voyant que je ne n'avais vraiment pas l'air malade, il changea de sujet: « D'accord. Il est presque la mi-journée, et nous n'allons pas tarder à manger.» à ces mots, un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre. Je baissai les yeux vers mon estomac, exaspérée. Il sourit, puis continua:« Voudrais-tu te balader un peu avant d'aller nourrir la bête sauvage qui semble te tenir lieu d'estomac?» Il avait l'air tellement amusé que je me sentis obligée de lui donner un coup de poing dans le bras (pas trop fort bien sûr, et qui me fit plus mal à moi qu'à lui), puis j'acceptai.

Nous marchâmes un peu dans Meduseld puis voyant ses yeux gris pétiller et réprimer difficilement un sourire, je lui demandai « Qu'est-ce qui vous met donc de si bonne humeur ce matin, seigneur Boromir?»

« Toi.»

« Comment-ça, moi?»

« Et bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu affronterais la princesse Eowyn à l'épée cet après-midi et il me tarde de voir ça.»

« Ça t'amuse, en fait, de me voir mordre la poussière, c'est ça?» demandai-je avec un faux air blessé.

« Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je suis étonné et impressionné que tu ais osé accepter de te mesurer à elle. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je sais pourtant parfaitement bien qu'elle est très douée et expérimentée… peut-être que c'était parce que c'est la première femme combattante, autre que moi, que je rencontre.»

« En tout cas, je suis fier que tu ais relevé le défi.» Haaa… c'était donc ça : la fierté du maître.

« Même si je vais me faire massacrer?» demandai-je.

« Surtout si tu te fais massacrer. Tu seras au moins massacrée dans l'honneur. »

« QUOI?!»

« Mais non ! Et puis, cela te fera connaître un style de combat différent de celui de Gondor. Les Rohirrim on des épées plus courtes et plus légères que les épées Gondoriennes. Leur façon de combattre est donc totalement différente. »

« Intéressant. Peut-être pourrais-je en essayer une?»

« Peut-être. Maintenant allons manger.»

* * *

Après un bon repas (mon estomac vide prenant enfin le contrôle de mon corps, sous-entendu: ou je mangeai comme un hobbit), Éowyn vint me trouver et m'emmena aux écuries.

« Ce qui va nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps, » commença Éowyn une fois que nous fûmes arrivées là-bas. « C'est le fait que vous sachiez déjà monter…»

« Je ne sais pas _vraiment_ monter…»

« En tout cas, » m'interrompit-elle « vous savez rester assise sur un cheval en marche plusieurs heures de suite sans tomber, ce qui n'est pas trop mal.» d'accord, j'ai compris : ne pas ennuyer Éowyn quand elle est en mode prof. « Nous allons donc rectifier vos positions pour que votre chevauchée soit plus agréable, et aussi, chose très importante, vous devez apprendre à avoir un lien plus fort avec votre cheval, s'occuper de lui et le traiter avec respect. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que techniquement, ce n'était pas vraiment mon cheval, quand elle ajouta « Et ce quelque soit le cheval.» Oki, j'ai compris: on s'occupe plus du dada parce que les chevaux sont très importants dans la culture Rohirrim… c'est pas une mauvaise chose, c'est juste que j'y suis pas habituée: quand on voyageait, c'était trois où quatre gardes qui s'occupaient des chevaux. C'est donc la première fois que je vais le faire moi-même. (NdD : j'aimerais bien voir maria parler à son cheva, mouarf !....Méchante diane !)

« Au fait, quel est son nom?» me demanda-t-elle.

« Il s'appelle Arroch.» répondis-je en me rappelant le jour où nous somme partis de Minas Tirith et qu'on me dit son nom en me tendant sa bride. Moi évidemment je l'ai prise et je suis restée là, comme une idiote, sans bouger, à regarder cet immense cheval de guerre (pas que je sois petite, mais si un cheval fait un peu moins que ma taille (soit 1m76) au garrot, il mesure bien au moins 2m 20 tête comprise (même si normalement on compte jamais la tête), ce qui pour moi est gigantesque, surtout que j'ai le vertige assez facilement.). Boromir m'avait aidé à monter en selle et j'avais essayé de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable tout en restant en équilibre sur son dos.

Elle m'apprit comment m'occuper du cheval, puis, nous sortîmes avec Arroch et Windfola, la jument d'Éowyn, et elle m'emmena juste à l'extérieur de la ville pour qu'on puisse avoir de l'espace.

« Evidemment, il existe des moyens à la fois plus pratiques et en accord avec la pudeur pour une femme de chevaucher autre qu'en amazone, avec une selle normale. » me dit Éowyn.

« Oui, mais je n'ai ni selle normale, ni robe d'équitation… » à mes mots, elle sourit légèrement.

« Je crois que nous pourrons y remédier dans le futur. Pour l'instant, montrez-moi comment vous vous en sortez. »

Je réussis donc à me hisser (péniblement) toute seule sur les dos d'Arroch et Éowyn m'aida à trouver mon assiette et mon rythme.

Après encore une demi-heure de cours, elle mit fin à la torture et nous emmenâmes les chevaux aux écuries.

« Vous vous débrouillez assez bien sur un cheval pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment chevauché il y a un mois. » me complimenta-t-elle.

Je souris « Merci. Et puis, une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis aussi douée, maintenant, c'est grâce à votre aide. Merci beaucoup. »

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, il nous reste encore à voir si vous êtes aussi douée avec une épée que ce que l'on dit.»

Je sentis tout de suite mon humeur retomber. Mine de rien, j'étais encore super stressée de devoir me battre avec elle, et si j'avais oublié le duel pendant qu'elle m'apprenait à monter. Elle venait de me le rappeler pour de bon.

Voyant l'effet de ces paroles sur moi, Éowyn essaya de se rattraper « Ne craignez rien. Je ne vais pas vous hacher en petit morceaux. Il s'agit d'un duel amical. »

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'au palais puis, une fois dans la salle du trône (qu est la première salle dans laquelle on arrive en entrant par les portes principales), elle se tourna vers moi et me dit « Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure ici même. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous rafraichir et de vous changer pour être plus à l'aise. Nous ne nous battrons naturellement pas ici, mais je préfère vous donner rendez-vous dans un endroit que vous connaissez déjà. » J'acquiesçais et elle partit vers ses quartiers. Juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna vite et me jeta un rapide : « N'oubliez pas votre épée!», ce qui fit que tous ceux qui étaient présents levèrent la tête et regardèrent Éowyn, puis moi. Génial, maintenant, tout le monde allait être au courant !

(N.M: Je précise qu'au départ, Maria était seule dans un couloir avec Éowyn quand elles avaient convenu qu'elles allaient s'affronter.)

* * *

Après m'être rapidement tressée les cheveux, avoir enfilé une robe brune qui me permettait plus de mouvement tout en étant légèrement plus courte que mes autres robes (un grand avantage) et m'être préparée psychologiquement, il me restait un quart d'heure, et je me dépêchais de trouver Boromir (ben quoi ? c'était pas ma faute si c'était lui qui avait mon épée!). Heureusement, je le trouvais dans la salle du trône, en train de parler avec Éomer. Il était aussi là quand j'étais arrivée avec Eowyn et avait donc déjà amené mon épée. J'allais la lui prendre quand il la tira vers lui.

« Je te la donnerai à une condition. » dit-il en souriant machiavéliquement.

« Et pourrais-je savoir laquelle ? »

« Que tu nous laisse venir voir ton combat.»répondit mon traitre de maître. Je vis le visage d'Éomer s'éclairer d'un sourire complice.

« Et qui veux-tu dire par 'nous'?» demandai-je avec un faux sourire.

« Et bien Éomer, Théodred et moi, bien sûr.» Génial, tout ce qu'il me manquait: mordre la poussière devant un public. (Quoi ? Moi ? Stressée? Mais pas du tout, voyons). (NdD : maria n'est _jamais_ stressé. Elle nous fait juste une ou deux petites syncopes dues à une _légère_ peur. Décidément, qu'est- ce que je peux être méchante et mesquine quand je m'y mets !)

J'essayai de me calmer pendant les dix minutes qu'il me restait avant qu'Éowyn ne vienne me chercher.

_Calme-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ce n'est même pas un vrai combat !!!_ me disait une partie de moi-même (oui, c'était la partie logique, celle qu'il vaut mieux écouter en général)

_Calme-toi, calme-toi… facile à dire! on va quand-même se battre contre Éowyn !_

_Mais enfin! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tellement ?_

…………………………………_J'en sais rien!_

_Alors ça fait une raison de plus pour te calmer._

_Pfff… okay… je vais me calmer._

Je réussis donc à me calmer (enfin !!!) juste au moment ou Théodred arriva dans la salle et se dirigea vers son cousin et Boromir en souriant. (N.M: désolé pour tout le caca nerveux que je fait, mais il ne faut pas oublier que pour moi, c'est pratiquement le même stress que de devoir par exemple devoir faire lire un livre qu'on a écrit à son écrivain préféré ou un truc stressant de ce genre)

(NdD : ou un examen ! _Ca, _c'est_ super_ stressant !)

Eowyn ne tarda pas à arriver elle aussi.

« Allons-y. Suivez-moi.» dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Je pris l'épée à Boromir avant qu'il ne puisse continuer d'exercer son chantage sur moi, et quand les garçons firent mine de nous suivre, Éowyn les fit rester derrière (niark ,niark) et nous entrâmes dans une salle pratiquement vide.

Après avoir soigneusement fermé les portes, Éowyn se mit en face de moi et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Boromir avait raison : l'épée d'Éowyn était plus courte que la mienne d'au moins une trentaine de centimètres, et elle était plus large et courbée vers la pointe que les épées gondoriennes. De plus, Éowyn la tenait à une main, la poignée étant fait seulement pour cela, pas comme mon épée bâtarde (pommeau et poignée (ensemble) de longueur d'une main et demi, ce qui permet de la prendre à une main ou à deux). Bon, espérons que le style de combat gondorien vaut celui du Rohan…

Je n'osais pas trop m'approcher d'elle. Elle choisit donc de porter le premier coup visant ma tête et je me baissai pour esquiver. J'essayais donc de riposter et découvrit que si Éowyn se déplaçait plus vite et avec plus de grâce que moi, je n'arrivais pas trop mal à me défendre et qu'elle devait utiliser de la force pour parer directement mes coups (moi, j'avais besoin de force pour les porter, mais bon…).

Au bout d'un moment, les portes s'ouvrirent et Éomer, Théodred et Boromir entrèrent pendant qu'Éowyn et moi continuions à nous battre, ce qui détourna mon attention, et lorsque je me tournai légèrement pour les voir, la lame d'Éowyn effleura ma main gauche. Elle commença à baisser son épée pour qu'on arrête le combat, mais je la rassurais. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une légère entaille et j'en avais eu besoin pour me rappeler une règle essentielle: ne jamais se laisser distraire par son environnement pendant un combat.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici?» leur demandais-je sans quitter Éowyn et son épée des yeux « Ce n'est pas un spectacle!»

« Si, c'est justement très divertissant et intéressant.» me répondit Boromir.

Nous décidâmes Éowyn et moi de ne pas faire attention à eux, chose difficile quand ils essayaient de nous donner des conseils. (NdD : eh oui ! Ce sont de pauvres et innocentes victimes… Ne faîtes pas attention à moi, et continuez votre lecture)

Malheureusement je me fatiguais assez vite, comme d'habitude, et commençais à faire des erreurs, ce dont profita Éowyn. Elle me fit tomber et envoya mon épée valser un peu plus loin en un coup, puis mit sa lame près de ma gorge sous les acclamations de son frère et de son cousin (et aussi de Boromir, le traître… il était sensé être de mon côté, non?).

Elle me sourit légèrement et me dit doucement « vous avez perdu.»

Je regardais discrètement autours de moi pour voir s'il y avait moyen de ne pas me rendre et, voyant une échappatoire, sourit à Éowyn avant de lui répondre «pas encore.»

Je profitai du fait qu'elle était proche de moi pour lui faire un croche-pied avec ma jambe droite, et m'élançai vers mon épée pendant qu'Éowyn tombait. Une fois en main, je me retournai et la plaça en dessous du menton d'Éowyn. « Vous avez gagné, Éowyn, mais ne baissez pas votre garde, même contre un adversaire au sol.» (NdD : qui êtes vous ! Qu'avez-vous fait de MA Maria !) Passé le moment de surprise, elle se mit à rire doucement.

Je l'aidais à se relever quand j'entendis derrière mois un « Elle a des ressources, cette petite.» amusé. Je me retournais pour voir qui avait dit ça et vit Théodred me sourire. Eomer avait l'air surpris et Boromir, lui, avait l'air fier…

« Voir ma cousine en difficulté dans un combat n'est pas chose commune,» dit Théodred« et si cette façon de terminer n'était pas vraiment dans les règles, elle n'empêche pas que c'était un des entraînements les plus intéressant que j'aie vu ces derniers temps.» puis il dit à Éowyn « Maria a raison, tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde aussi facilement. En situation réelle, cela aurait pu te coûter la vie... »

Éomer répondit au fils du roi avant que sa sœur puisse dire quoi que ce soit « Il n'y aura pas de situation réelle.» Je vis l'expression du visage d'Éowyn s'assombrir. Éomer dut le voir aussi, car il décida de dévier la conversation « Depuis combien de temps apprenez-vous à vous battre ?» me demanda-t-il.

« Depuis à peu près cinq mois.»

« Seulement?» s'étonna-t-il.

« Et bien, Boromir, quand vous disiez hier qu'elle était une bonne élève et qu'elle apprenait vite, je n'imaginais pas voir cela… cinq mois seulement…» dit Théodred.

« Oui, c'est une bonne élève.» dit-il avec un sourire « mais tu devrais plus protéger ton flanc gauche et te déplacer avec plus de légèreté.» rajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et je laissais passer les garçons d'abord, pour arriver au niveau d'Éowyn. « Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'air plus soucieuse après la remarque d'Éomer.»

« Il ne voit pas d'un bon œil mes rêves de liberté.»

« Il veut vous protéger. Le monde extérieur est dangereux, et même s'il sait que vous savez vous défendre, il ne veut pas courir le risque de vous voir blessée. » dis-je pour la réconforter.

« Je sais cela, mais en essayant de me protéger, il m'enferme encore plus…» dit-elle d'un air assez inexpressif, cachant ses blessures intérieures derrière un masque froid, comme d'habitude.

Il s'en suivit un silence assez pesant, et après m'avoir rappelé de soigner ma main, Éowyn partit vers sa chambre. Je renonçais à essayer de la suivre et restait seule dans le couloir où nous nous trouvions. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…

« Mademoiselle,» dit une voix trainante venant de derrière. Je me retournai et vit Grima qui sortait de l'ombre du couloir « il est très aimable de votre part d'essayer de réconforter la princesse Éowyn, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit trop préoccupée pour écouter une simple enfant.»

En voyant l'expression de convoitise qui passa sur son visage à la mention d'Éowyn, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir un dégoût profond pour cet être pâle au visage flasque, cheveux gras et yeux froids et calculateurs. Il était vraiment pire que ce que j'avais cru en le voyant la première fois, et il essayait déjà de m'empoisonner avec ses paroles…

« Et qui, si je peux me le permettre, est la cause de tous les peurs qui rongent Éowyn de l'intérieur?» demandais-je froidement en levant un sourcil.

Il comprit que je savais et son air doucereux devint menaçant « Qui vous croirait ? Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine qui n'est ici que par caprice, et moi, je suis le fidèle conseiller du roi.»

« Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de votre fidélité, monseigneur, mais je doute que vos allégeances aillent vers le roi.»

Il s'avança plus près de moi et susurra « A votre place, je ferais attention avant de mettre en doute la loyauté d'un sujet du roi Théoden. Il pourrait vous en coûter cher, et pas seulement à vous, car les effets de vos accusations sans fondements pourraient nuire aux relations entre le Gondor et le Rohan. J'ai le pouvoir de faire rompre l'alliance avec le Gondor pour cause de calomnies insultantes faites au roi et à son conseiller, et une fois que cela sera fait, qui pourra protéger le capitaine Boromir s'il arrive un accident? Sans compter que cela donnerait beaucoup de préoccupations inutiles à la pauvre princesse dont le cœur est déjà lourd, et rendraient le Rohan et le Gondor plus vulnérables à une attaque du Mordor... »

Langue-de-serpent avait réussi son coup : non seulement je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui sans que cela ait des répercussions immenses (et faire sérieusement regretter à Boromir de m'avoir amenée avec lui, sans compter que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais), mais le poison de ses paroles avait réussi à me faire douter de moi. Il fit un petit sourire victorieux avant de partir, et ses paroles résonnèrent dans mon esprit durant toute la nuit.

« Une simple enfant…»

"Pauvre princesse…"

« Rompre l'alliance… »

« Le Rohan et le Gondor vulnérables à une attaque du Mordor… »

Inutile de dire que je ne dormis pas très bien cette nuit-là.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et trois semaines plus tard, après moult entrainements d'escrime, d'équitation (avec les différentes techniques de chevaucher pour les femmes), et d'échanges de couteaux dans le regard avec Grima, arriva enfin pour nous le jour de repartir pour le Gondor.

J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de remettre mes livres dans mon sac (si vous vous demandez pourquoi je les avait amenés, c'est parce que la culture Rohirrim n'est pas très axée sur l'écriture et la lecture, donc, en bonne droguée de lecture que j'étais, j'en avais amené une «petite» demi-douzaine…) avant d'y ranger mes vêtements, quand quelqu'un toqua.

« Entrez!» dis-je en continuant à ranger sans lever la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis la personne qui avait toqué entrer.

« Maria?» demanda Éowyn (car c'était elle).

Je me retournais et esquissait une révérence « Princesse.»

Elle me fit signe de me relever et me tendit un paquet d'assez grande taille. « Ceci est pour vous. Ce n'est que peu de chose, mais j'avais pensé que cela rendra votre voyage de retour plus agréable et moins… » Elle ébaucha un petit sourire et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement, chose assez inhabituelle chez Éowyn, « douloureux. »

Je la remerciai et pris le paquet, intriguée. Je l'ouvris et trouvais, enveloppé dans de la toile, une robe que je reconnus être une des vieilles robes d'équitation d'Éowyn pour l'avoir déjà mise pendant un des cours d'équitation. Elle était simple et marron, et elle était à ma taille. J'aimais vraiment cette robe malgré sa simplicité, et le fait qu'elle avait appartenu à Éowyn et que c'était ma première robe d'équitation ne la rendait que plus chère à mes yeux. Je regardais Éowyn et vit qu'elle souriait. « Merci. Vous ne savez pas combien cela me fait plaisir.»

« Ne me remerciez pas. Ou plutôt, remerciez-moi en la portant. À tout à l'heure.»

Elle sortit et je me remis vite à finir de tout emballer. Enfin presque: une fois changée et mon sac remplit à l'exception d'une feuille de papier et un bic (il en restait dans mes affaires qui fonctionnaient encore, et c'était plus facile à transporter qu'un encrier et une plume). Je me mis à écrire en Westron.

_Éowyn,_

_Je serai probablement déjà partie quand vous lirez cette lettre._

_Je connais les peines qui vous font souffrir, et ne peut que vous donner des conseils:_

_Premièrement, même si cela vous paraît difficile, ignorez tout ce que Grima Langue-de-serpent vous dit. Comme son nom l'indique, tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est que venin qui cause le désespoir chez qui l'entend._

_Deuxièmement, soyez plus patiente avec votre frère. Il a peur pour vous et ne veut que votre bien. _

_Je sais que les temps qui courent sont difficiles, et cela peut encore empirer, mais mon troisième conseil, et le plus important de tous, c'est que vous gardiez espoir. Tout s'arrangera._

_Je ne sais pas quand, mais j'ai le pressentiment que nous nous reverrons._

_J'étais très honorée d'avoir pu vous connaître et vous considère, pour ma part, mon amie._

_Maria._

_P.S: encore merci pour les cours d'équitation et la robe. Je sens que mon postérieur sentira la différence avant longtemps._

Je pliai la lettre et écrivis le nom de sa destinataire dessus. Je finis de boucler mon sac, le jetai sur mon épaule et alla discrètement glisser la lettre chez Éowyn, avant de me précipiter vers l'entrée du château, où avaient lieu les au revoirs officiels.

Un soldat pris mon sac et je me mis à côté de Boromir. Le roi, Éowyn, Théodred, Éomer et, malheureusement, Grima étaient là. Boromir et moi devions dire au revoir à chacun d'eux. Je devais commencer par Grima. Je fis une légère révérence, et une fois relevée, il prit ma main pour l'embrasser et je dus m'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût et d'horreur et de retirer ma main lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres visqueuses dessus. Je lui jetai un regard haineux et il répondit par un sourire mauvais (JE LE HAIS, JE LE HAIS, JE LE HAIS, JE LE HAIS !!!!!). Je passais ensuite à Théodred, et réalisait que ce serai probablement la dernière fois que je le verrais vivant, puis au roi, avant de passer à Éomer, puis finalement à Éowyn, et là, n'arrivant plus à me retenir, je la pris dans mes bras, ce qui la surprit (disons que c'était pas vraiment dans l'étiquette…) mais elle réagit après un temps en me serrant aussi.

« Vous allez me manquer, Éowyn. Merci pour tout.»

« C'est moi qui vous remercie.» dit-elle dans un souffle.

Une fois sortis de Meduseld, nous montâmes à cheval et sortîmes d'Edoras accompagnés d'une éored dirigée par Erkenbrand, qui devait repartir en patrouille le jour même.

Je ne me laissais pleurer qu'une fois sortis de la capitale. Dire que beaucoup de personnes dont j'avais fait la connaissance allaient mourir dans moins d'un an : Théodred dans 10 mois, Théoden dans 11 mois, ainsi que Grimbold je crois, et sans oublier Boromir qui mourra un jour seulement après Théodred. J'avais toujours su que savoir le futur serait un fardeau, mais avec mon pouvoir je retenais tout encore mieux et plus précisément, et c'était encore plus difficile à supporter.

Nous arrivâmes en vue de Minas Tirith le 16 mai. Voir la Cité Blanche me fit du bien, mais les nuages noirs à l'est me rappelèrent que la bataille que Boromir remportait à Osgiliath devrait bientôt arriver, et que mon repos à Minas Tirith serait de courte durée, car j'avais décidé que je suivrais Boromir à Fondcombe d'une manière où d'une autre. A partir du mois suivant tout s'enchaînerait beaucoup plus vite…

**

* * *

**

Et voilà pour le chapitre. Maintenant : NOTES DE L'AUTEUR TRES, TRES IMPORTANTES.

_**Traduction**__** du rêve :**_

_-"__As for you, Maria, you shall now be named 'Meldawen' among my people, for not only is it the meaning of your name, but you are loved among most of those who know you well."_

= Quant à vous, Maria, vous serez dorénavant appelée Meldawen par mon peuple (N.M: sous-entendu tous les elfes; pas « mon peuple » mais « le peuple dont je fais partie », ce qui englobe tous les elfes qui restent en Terre du Milieu), car non seulement c'est la signification de votre nom, mais car vous êtes aimée par la plupart de ceux qui vous connaissent bien.

(N.M: Ah oui : pour info, Maria vient de l'hébreux Miriam qui veut dire «aimée», et «melda» en Quenia veut dire exactement le même chose. J'ai juste rajouté «wen» à la fin du nom elfique pour avoir un suffixe féminin (wen= maiden, ce qui veut plus ou moins dire 'jeune fille'), et parce que «Melda», ça sonne comme si c'était un diminutif de quelque chose d'autre. Au moins «Meldawen» c'est beau et ça sonne complet.)) (NdD: pas d'accord, pas d'accord. Je tiens à signaler qu'elle est tyrannique avec moi, et qu'elle me torture, AU SECOURS! …. Mais non je rigole! Pas taper, pas taper!)

_- __"Thank you my lady"_

= Merci ma dame.

- "_It is not all. I have also one gift to bestow on you."_

= Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai aussi un cadeau à vous offrir.

_- « What is it?» _

=Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_-__« I know not, Peregrin Took, but it was found on the outskirts of the Woods…" elle se retourna vers moi "and I have foreseen the moment I would give it to you. We had never seen anything like this before. I trust you know what this is."_

= « Je ne sais pas Peregrin Took, mais cela a été trouvé à la bordure de la forêt… »…. « et j'avais vu le moment où je vous le confierai. Nous n'avions jamais rien vu de pareil auparavant. Je suppose que vous savez ce que c'est. »

_-« I do, but…A lightsaber? __How did this get here?»_

=Je le sais, mais… un sabre laser? Comment est-ce que ça a bien pu arriver ici?

Ah oui… pour ceux d'entre vous qui parlent Anglais, s'il y en a, j'ai écrit dans le style de Tolkien qui un peu différent de l'anglais normal et courant (mais ça, vous le saviez probablement déjà).

**Petit sondage**. Voilà : j'aimerais faire faire à Maria encore des rêves stupides autour de cette histoire de cadeaux de Galadriel (pas forcément en Anglais) ou faire des crossovers stupides dans n'importe quelle partie de l'histoire (toujours en rêve). Ces rêves n'auront aucun effet sur le déroulement de l'histoire, appart peut-être le fait que Maria se demande en se réveillant si elle ne devient pas complètement barge, et qu'elle se demande vraiment ce que Galadriel lui offrirait si jamais elle allait avec la communauté. **J'aimerais savoir si vous croyez que ce serait une bonne idée. Si oui, et quelqu'un a une bonne suggestion, je serais ravie de l'entendre.** C'est pas que je manque d'idée, mais peut-être que les vôtres sont meilleures que les miennes. Cette histoire de rêve pourrait vraiment devenir très drôle.

**Précisions chronologiques et culturelles :**

Pour cette histoire de littérature assez peu fournie chez les Rohirrim, c'est parce qu'ils étaient plus versés dans les chansons et les tapisseries pour raconter leur Histoire.

Théodred meurt le 25 février pendant la première bataille des gués de l'Isen, quelques jours avant que Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli arrivent au Rohan.

Théoden et Grimbold meurent tous les deux dans la bataille des champs du Pelennor, devant Minas Tirith, en mars de l'an 3019 du Tiers Age.


	12. Chapter 12

Le feu et la glace chap 12

Note de l'auteur : Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps mais en plus d'être assez perfectionniste, j'ai dû réécrire le chapitre car je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'écrivais n'avait rien à voir avec les évènements du livre… ensuite, je me suis retrouvée confrontée à un manque d'inspiration jusqu'à hier…

En tout cas, merci à Melior, Alihosty et ViolainAe pour leurs reviews, et en voici les réponses :

Melior : en effet, si Grima n'était pas essentiel à la suite de l'histoire, et si influent dans le palais, je crois que Maria n'aurais pas hésité à lui mettre une raclée. Pour les rêves, on sait bien qu'il faut en user avec parcimonie… Et pour le reste, merci de tes observations !

Alihosty : Merci ! Je trouvais important que ça se passe chez les hommes car ce sont des civilisations peu exploitées dans les fics et qui sont pourtant très riches et importantes dans l'histoire.

ViolainAe : tu as tout à fait raison, mais on doit trouver une idée pour la réécriture… en tout cas merci d'avoir écrit.

* * *

Le 20 juin, de nombreux nuages noirs couvrirent le ciel, devançant et protégeant de la lumière l'armée de Sauron.

Voilà. C''était maintenant que les choses allaient vraiment se mettre en route.

Des nouvelles alarmantes arrivaient des garnisons d'Osgiliath: l'armée du seigneur des ténèbres avait soudainement attaqué la ville, en nombres importants, si bien que les soldats gondoriens présents n'étaient plus assez pour défendre la rive est de l'Anduin. La réponse de Denethor fut d'envoyer plus d'homme, mais cela n'aida pas. Le second messager rapporta la perte de la rive est de l'Anduin et l'apparition étrange chez l'ennemi d'un cavalier vêtu de noir qui inspirait la folie dans leur rangs et la terreur chez les Gondoriens.

Un troisième messager arriva vers la fin de la soirée suivante: l'armée avait vainement essayé de défendre et de garder les ponts d'Osgiliath et les avaient donc abattus, pour couper la route du Gondor aux orcs. Les seuls survivants de l'unité défendant le dernier pont étaient Boromir, Faramir, et deux autres hommes.

Le Gondor avait vaincu, mais ça n'était pas sans pertes : beaucoup de soldats avaient péri et la rive Est du fleuve Anduin.

Le jour suivant, Denethor envoya plus de troupes à Osgiliath pour aider à défendre la rive ouest et en tant que relève des soldats s'étant battus la veille. Les fils de l'intendant revirent aussi, plus ou moins indemnes.

Je ne les revis pourtant pas avant le lendemain matin.

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle où nous prenions habituellement notre petit déjeuner, je vis Faramir, seul, à table. J'étais soulagée et heureuse de le revoir apparemment intact après la bataille mais mon sourire disparut quand je réalisai son état. Contrairement à son habitude, il avait l'air très soucieux (il l'était souvent mais ne le montrait pas pendant les repas ou quand j'étais là) et semblait ne pas vraiment avoir dormi de la nuit. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué mon arrivée, je le saluais.

« Bonjour, Faramir. »

Il leva la tête, semblant sortir d'une réflexion profonde et surpris de l'interruption, puis sourit faiblement en me voyant m'asseoir près de lui.

« Bonjour, Maria. »

« Félicitation pour la bataille. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez bien moins que les armées du Mordor, et vous avez quand même vaincu… »

« On ne peut pas appeler cela une victoire. » Me coupa-t-il. Il continua d'un ton las : « Nos forces ont été littéralement balayées d'Ithilien et nous avons perdu la rive est d'Osgiliath. Les hommes du sud et de l'est se sont alliés au seigneur des ténèbres tandis que les seuls alliés que nous avons sont les Rohirrim, mais malgré votre voyage au Rohan, les relations entre nos deux pays sont affaiblies… si l'ennemi décide de renouveler l'attaque, je crains fort que nous ne puissions les retenir. »

Mes essais pour alléger ses pensées étaient officiellement ratés… en plus, en voilà des pensées réjouissantes avant le p'tit dèj…« Faramir, bien sur que vous allez résister. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi : le Gondor n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. Je sais bien que quelque chose d'autre te dérange. »

Il soupira mais ne répondit pas.

« Serait-ce ton père? »

« Non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Il se passa la main devant les yeux pour mieux se réveiller et je pus voir le doute, la crainte et la fatigue dans ses yeux gris. « J'ai fait un rêve. »

Oh non. Ça voulait dire que…

« Le ciel, à l'est, s'assombrissait et le grondement du tonnerre augmentait, mais il demeurait une pâle lueur à l'ouest et de là j'entendis une voix lointaine et claire me crier :

_Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée;_

_À Imladris elle se trouve;_

_Des conseils seront pris_

_Plus forts que des charmes de Morgul._

_Un signe sera montré_

_Que le Destin est proche, _

_Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera, _

_Et le Semi-Homme se Dressera._ »

Il garda le silence un petit moment avant de continuer: « Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit, et depuis, je cherche à la fois de ne pas y accorder trop d'attention et de trouver sa signification…»

Je réussis enfin à sortir de l'étonnement : je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ça arrive si tôt et qu'il me le raconterait

« Faramir…» commençais-je doucement.

« Mais même si je sais qu'un rêve ne peut avoir tellement d'importance,…»

« Faramir. » repris-je plus fort. Il s'arrêta de parler et me regarda. « Est-ce la première fois que ce genre de choses t'arrive?»

« Non, c'est la seconde. La première fois, c'était la veille de l'attaque. Pourquoi?»

OK… Donc Boromir n'allait pas tarder à l'avoir aussi…

« Pour rien.» dis-je en essayant de paraître convaincante. « Je meurs de faim. Mangeons. »

Faramir n'eut pas de mal à deviner que je mentais mais il ne posa pas de questions.

Après manger, je partis dans ma chambre faire le point sur la situation sans interruption.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait le rêve, et si je me souvenais bien des livres, il allait encore rêver de ça quelques fois avant que Boromir lui aussi ne fasse le rêve. Ensuite ils devraient se décider à en parler à leur père et enfin Boromir choisirait de partir trouver des réponses à ses questions, vers un lieu habité par des créatures mythiques et dont il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement exact… Il fallait donc que je m'organise pour aller avec lui d'une façon ou d'une autre: après tout, moi aussi j'avais des questions pour Elrond et je voulais enfin revoir Diane, après presque un an de séparation…

Le problème, c'était que Boromir ne me laisserait jamais l'accompagner : j'avais déjà dû le supplier pour le Rohan donc pour une mission sans gardes et pratiquement suicidaire, considérant la route à prendre, c'était peine perdue.

Une seule solution: le suivre en secret et me montrer seulement lorsqu'on serait trop loin de la civilisation pour qu'il me renvoie à Minas Tirith sans culpabiliser (en craignant pour ma sûreté).

Je devais me débrouiller d'une façon ou d'une autre pour avoir de quoi faire le voyage : des provisions, des armes, et surtout, des vêtements d'homme (pour pouvoir avoir de la liberté de mouvement…).

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Boromir avait lui aussi fait ce rêve étrange, et troublé par son contenu et le fait que son frère l'ait eu plusieurs fois (dont la même nuit que lui), il demanda une audience privée à son père. Faramir et moi étions invités, lui pour une raison évidente, et moi, parce qu'il m'avait demandé de venir aussi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle des trônes, nous saluâmes l'intendant (qui ne fit, comme d'habitude, pas attention à moi) avant que ses fils lui exposent leur problème.

Après que ses fils lui aient raconté le rêve, il resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant et cachant son trouble (qui pourrait penser qu'il ne savait pas ce que « l'épée qui a été brisée » veut dire ?), et inspira profondément avant de répondre « La seule chose avec laquelle je peux vous aider pour déchiffrer cette énigme est celle-ci : Imladris est le nom chez les elfes d'une vallée dans le nord, demeure du seigneur Elrond Semi-Elfe, le plus grand de tous les maîtres du savoir. »

Pris d'un élan soudain, Faramir proposa de partir seul vers le nord et de trouver Elrond afin de trouver des réponses susceptibles de sauver le Gondor, mais à peine avait-il proposé sa candidature que son frère ainé s'y opposa et demanda à son père de plutôt l'envoyer, lui, l'ainé. Denethor, après avoir essayé de décourager ses fils, accepta avec réticence la demande de Boromir.

La date du départ fut fixée : Boromir partirait à l'aube du 4 juillet, soit moins d'une semaine plus tard.

Je savais parfaitement que Faramir était déçu. Il n'était pas un soldat dans l'âme et aurait voulu sauver son pays sans que cela implique une guerre. De plus, il connaissait les légendes entourant Imladris et rêvait de rencontrer des elfes.

Pendant les derniers jours précédant le départ, j'entrepris de me préparer aussi, ce qui impliqua: quelques visites dans les armureries pour le v… la réquisition d'une épée, son fourreau et d'un baudrier, ainsi que l'emprunt d'un arc et d'un carquois remplis de flèches, des raids dans les cuisines, un tour de repérage dans les écuries. Il ne me manquait plus que le pillage d'une malle de Faramir (pour les vêtements…), ce qui devait être fait en dernière minute, pour ne pas être démasquée. J'avais, bien sûr, des problèmes de conscience, mais je me disais que c'était nécessaire…

* * *

Au départ de Boromir, à l'aube, certains des soldats, sa famille et moi étions rassemblés devant les portes de la cité. Il était difficile pour moi d'agir comme si je ne le verrais plus pendant des mois, chose que je devais faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais je sentais quand-même de l'inquiétude face à son départ. Que se passerait-il si je n'arrivais pas à le rattraper ? Et si quelqu'un me découvrait et me punissait pour mes vols, m'empêchant de partir vers Fondcombe ? Et si je le rattrapais, comment l'approcher pour qu'il ne me tue pas avant de me reconnaître ? Et s'il y avait des orques ou des malfrats sur son chemin et qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui ? Et si c'était sur moi qu'ils tombaient ? Et si…

Une fois qu'il fut parti, chevauchant sur les plaines de Pelennor, je partis vite vers la citadelle, devenue rose-orangé dans la lumière de l'aube, et priant pour que Faramir ne décide pas de revenir dans sa chambre dans les minutes qui suivraient, j'entrai et ouvrit une de ses malles pour y piocher des vêtements. Une fois la malle refermée, je déposais une lettre sur son lit et partit vite dans ma chambre pour faire mes bagages.

Dans mes paquets, je mis bien évidemment mes récentes acquisitions, mais aussi une robe (au cas-où), de quoi survivre avec un minimum d'hygiène pendant les quatre mois qui allaient suivre, et mes biens les plus précieux, à savoir ce que j'avais ramené le la Terre (dont un aspect important était mon pot de nutella, toujours intact, et réservé aux périodes de grande déprime).

Après avoir terminé mes paquets et m'être habillée en homme, je passais vite par la cuisine la plus proche prendre un petit déjeuner à manger en route et partit, chargée comme un baudet, vers les écuries. J'avais de la chance que Boromir soit partit si tôt, parce que les écuries étaient donc dépourvues de présence humaine (à part la mienne, bien sûr), donc personne de ce côté ne remarquerait mon départ. Je m'avançai vers Arroch et entrepris de le seller, de l'harnacher et d'attacher tant bien que mal mon paquetage autours de la selle, camouflant les armes aussi bien que possible, et en me disant que le pauvre cheval étant un cheval de guerre, il devait sans doute être habitué à porter plus lourd que moi et mes paquets réunis ( un homme en armure pesant normalement plus qu'une jeune fille et ses paquets, du moins, je l'espérais…).

Je m'attachai les cheveux en chignon bas de sorte à dissimuler un peu leur longueur (ils m'arrivaient aux reins, pas la longueur la plus masculine qui existe), vérifiai que la voie était libre à l'extérieur, et ne voyant personne, je sortis, menant Arroch par les rênes.

J'avançais en regardant derrière moi, et ma progression fut soudainement arrêtée par un grand obstacle. Je tournai la tête pour voir ce que c'était et vit Faramir, les bras croisés, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs. Je tombait en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise mais il m'attrapa par le bras avant que je ne puisse toucher le sol.

« Où comptes-tu donc aller comme ça?» demanda-t-il, tenant toujours mon bras.

J'essayais de me dégager et de trouver une réponse, mais il raffermit sa prise et continua l'inquisition : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?» dit-il en me montrant ma lettre.

Il procéda à la lecture :

_Cher Faramir,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais partie._

_Ne m'en veut pas mais il faut que je parte, moi aussi, car j'ai mes réponses à chercher._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller toute seule._

_Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons, mais je tenais à te dire merci pour le temps que tu as passé avec moi, que ce soit dans la bibliothèque ou à l'entrainement._

_Fais attention à toi et pas trop attention aux remarques de ton père qui, malgré tout, t'aime énormément._

_Maria._

_P.S : Désolé pour l'emprunt de vêtements, mais c'est plus commode de voyager avec des vêtements qui permettent de bouger…_

« Faramir, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. »

Il me fixa du regard pendant encore quelques seconde, puis lâcha mon bras et murmura un «pardon» et recula un peu.

« Tu dois comprendre, je dois aussi aller à Imladris. J'y retrouverai mon amie, Diane, et nous déciderons ensemble de ce que nous allons faire. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai des questions à poser à Elrond. »

« Tu sais bien que le chemin est très dangereux et que tu ne pourrais pas trouver Imladris toute seule. »

« Je suis armée » lui répondis-je en montrant mon épée cachée (d'une façon approximative). « Et puis, je ne serais pas toute seule, je serais avec ton frère. En plus, je suis sûre que j'ai une idée plus précise de l'emplacement d'Imladris que lui. »

Je continuai vite avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un autre argument. « D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille ou je risque de le perdre, et là, je serais vraiment dans le pétrin. »

Il semblait accepter ma décision et sourit tristement. Je réalisai à ce moment que je ne le verrai peut être plus et lâchai les rênes d'Arroch (qui s'ennuyait et n'hésitait pas à le faire entendre) pour prendre Faramir dans mes bras. Je murmurai un adieu et l'embrassait sur le front, suivant la coutume du Gondor, avant d'enfourcher Arroch.

« N'oublie pas, Faramir, il y a toujours de l'espoir pour le Gondor et la Terre du Milieu. » Sur ces mots, nous partîmes au galop, Arroch et moi, vers les plaines du Pelennor, ne s'arrêtant qu'à chaque cercle de la ville pour en passer les portes, expliquant aux gardes que je devais porter un message à Cair Andros de la part de l'Intendant, mensonge qui m'ouvrait les portes, mais de toute façon qui se serait méfié d'un jeune messager, surtout en temps de guerre?

Nous atteignîmes la plaine environ une heure après le départ de Boromir, et je lançais Arroch au galop sur la plaine pour rattraper le fils de l'intendant mégalo.

N.M : encore désolée d'avoir mis tellement longtemps et que ce chapitre soit si court mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration pendant longtemps.


	13. Chapter 13

Désolée pour les quelques lecteurs qui attendaient la suite de la fic, mais elle a été abandonnée pour cause d'incompatibilité de rythme d'écriture.

Comme vous auriez pu le remarquer, il y a beaucoup d'inégalité dans la distribution des chapitres à nos deux héroïnes, ce qui est dû à une production plus rapide de ma part. Comme Diane avait du mal à trouver le temps et l'inspiration d'écrire, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que nous arrêterions de l'écrire ensemble.

J'ai toutefois reçu son autorisation de réécrire la partie qui concerne Maria dans une autre fic, qui sera peut-être aussi écrite en Anglais (les anglophones ont tendance à laisser plus de commentaires, ce qui est encourageant pour l'auteur, et l'Anglais est après tout la langue originale du Seigneur des Anneaux).

Je réécrirai donc la fic en entier, avec un nouveau titre, un début remanié et sans intervention des valar, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

Si quelqu'un d'entre vous a des sugestion pour l'écriture de ma nouvelle fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un message par mon profile.

En tout cas, merci de nous avoir suivi pendant tout ce temps (un an, quand-même !!!).

Maria


End file.
